The Wails of a Lion
by Hope12
Summary: What if Harry's Brother was the 'boy who lived'. What if Harry was sent to live with his Abusive uncle and aunt. What would happen when he gets to Hogwarts meets his brother and finds out about the life he should have had?
1. Laughter and lollies

**The Wails of a Lion**

**Chapter One. Laughter and lollies**

_I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

The night that he had been born, over 2000 had died; the night responsible for bringing him into the world had also taken his two remaining grandparents.

His mother also nearly didn't make it, but in the weeks that followed she also would make a full recovery to raise her son through the first few years of his life.

Though only for a while this love that she inspired spread through his veins and made such an impression that this boy would grow to destroy hate, indeed this child held in his heart the gift his mother had given him… the power that the dark lord knew not.

* * *

When Harry Potter was one his mothers belly was blotted with the great news of a new arrival.

Though Harry didn't understand what this all meant he felt the joy that echoed through his house and through all that visited.

Both his parents loved him with all their heart, and though their world was shadowed with an ever-growing darkness they managed to make his beginning sheltered.

Harry had spent his first year as any happy baby would, in his mothers arms or only a cry away from so. His room was pail blue his crib white with red and yellow blankets.

Numbers and letters and funny pictures scattered about the walls with off course pictures of him self and his parents.

A variety of toys lay about the ground and in the toy box.

Lilly his mother often spent hours gazing at his sleeping form dreaming about his future, his first day at school, acceptance letter to Hogwarts, graduation and one day marriage.

Her grandchildren running around like he would soon.

But things could not stay sheltered long enough for young Harry Potter… his destiny waited silently creeping its way towards there house at Godric's hollow and it had no intent of being kind to this boy that would need more strength that could have imagined.

* * *

The Order of the Phoenix was in the middle of another meeting; this one however would forever change the course of history.

The main members of the order were in Albus Dumbledore pensive. Watching wide-eyed as a prophecy was made.

During the following months there were more and more visitors to Godric's Hollow and when Harry was fourteen months old his baby brother was born.

Michel had black hair and dark eyes, which were green in the middle but spread to brown on the out sides.

Now this child was a very special one to both the family and to the Order.

For this boy was prophesised to bring the down fall of Voldemort. Wards and been placed all around Godric's Hollow and a watchman was constantly on duty.

But none of this would matter when destiny came to claim what was it's to take and that day was dawning as little Michel reached the age of one.

As night came over Godric's hollow one evening a soft breeze moved its way through the trees.

A splatter of orange and red leaves mingled with the usual carpet of green.

Lilly Cradled Michel in her arms softly singing to him.

Harry sat quietly on the ground with some toys watching his mum.

Listing listlessly to her soft voice as she strung her words together like an ancient form of poetry.

"Lay still my child

In my loving arms

Keep closed your eyes

Away from the scaring sun

Keep still my child

Feel my heart beet

My blood pumps with love

For my child so sweet

Live life and learn child

Each day at a time

And know that my heart of love

Burns all of the time

Play in the fields

Under the stars

Listen to the wind

She sings in my mind

Lay still my child

In my loving arms

Keep closed your eyes

Away from the scaring sun

Keep still my child

Feel my heart beet

My blood pumps with love

For my child so sweet"

Unfortunately no song can last forever not even when sung with such love for a mothers sons.

And so with the wind blowing singing in her mind it brought a warning of the coming storm.

Lilly stood up listening intently her baby lying against her chest she glances down at Harry, and wonders 'could we have all been mistaken?'

Meanwhile foot steps make their way closer, bearing with them hate and evil that would destroy.

Lilly carefully places Michel in his crib.

She leans down and picks up Harry who has fallen asleep but even so in her arms he bends into her his head against her heart.

She holds him close for a while not quit wanting to let go, but knowing she must.

For a moment she just holds him and hums her tune, she watches his face as if for the last time.

His eyes flutter open and steers into hers, a tear of deep sadness trickles down her cheek.

"I Love you Harry, my little prince" she clutches on tighter for a moment before carefully putting him in his cot.

"Mummy" his little voice asked sounding unsure.

Lilly forces a smile "its ok sweaty go back to sleep" she speaks softly and Harry nods letting the heaviness of his eyes take him off into dreams of laughter and lollies.

She stays there unmoving watching her baby's sleep.

Watching them breathe, and finds her self sliding to the ground tears falling freely but silently.

The door creaks open and James peeps his head around "Honey?" she looks up "I'm here" she says, he walks in and closes the door quietly behind him.

He slides down next to her pulling her into his arms where they stay silently.

Lilly wipes her eyes and pulls back "I love you" she whispers.

He steers into her eyes searchingly "I love you too".

She clutches a sob in her chest. James frowns "Lilly?" he asks.

They just look into each others eyes each trying to read the other "he's coming" she says finally, "he's coming for us"

James steers at her alarm evident in his eyes "why didn't you say anything before? We need to get out of here, we need to get to the order!" he says

But still Lilly just looks deep into his eyes.

She turns her head listening "its too late, he's already here" an explosion shakes the house and James looks back at his wife.

"Lilly you need to get your self and the boys out!" then more softly he says "I love you" pulls out his wand and leaves.

Michel wakens and begins to cry and Harry sits up and watches as his mother rushes around the room picking up a blanket and rapping Michel in it.

Another crash echoes, there's screaming but her attention is directed solely at getting her baby's out.

Harry starts to cry building off the fear.

Lilly picks him up from the cot and places him on the ground before lifting Michel into her arms she graves Harry's hand and quickly leaves the room.

Another scream and Lilly's heart stops briefly; the entire house rocks and Harry's cry's tern into frighten yells.

She holds his hand tighter fighting her own sorrow, and turns down the back way out.

She reaches the back door with relief and grips it to find it locked.

"Ahhh Lilly" she turns around to see a Wizard in a dark clock.

She instinctively pulls Harry behind her.

The clocked wizard laughs.

"Give me the child and ill allow you and your baby to live"

"No" she says her voice shaky

"Very well" a streak of green light and her body goes still and drops to the ground her baby crying still rapped in her arms.

The wizard steps forward, now looking intently down at Harry for a moment, Harry looks back his back against the door.

"And the baby who was to defeat me" he turns to the baby and raises his wand, muttering the spell, green light explodes forward towards it's pray.

Harry throws himself forward to defend his brother not quit understanding what he's doing till it's done.

The green light cannot distinguish between whom it is meant to hit and whom it hits.

Harry's forehead explodes with pain but his cry's are not alone as the other figure crumples to the ground in an agonising scream.

Harry crawls to hide beside his mother before passing out.

Leaving his brothers cries to eco into the wind.


	2. A Cupboard full of tears

**The Wails of a Lion**

**Chapter 2: A Cupboard full of tears**

_Harry Potter does not belong to me_

* * *

When Harry awoke he was in strong arms. He stayed still with his eyes closed tightly.

"I still don't think this is right, I understand that Albus is Michel's godfather and not Harry's but still…"

"Its not about that, Michel will need to be trained, earlier than a normal wizard and so he'll need more support and attention, imagine what its going to be like for him growing up with the world on his shoulders"

"Yes, but what about Harry?"

"To be blunt Remus, what about him, we have to think about the entire world not just an individual"

"But wouldn't it be beneficial for Michel to grow up with and older brother?"

"And what constantly ask why he has to train while Harry gets to play, why he's different while Harry is normal, the last thing we want is for him to grow to despise his future, Harry is only an obstacle which Albus is getting out of the way for the moment, he's not stopping Harry from going to Hogwarts in respect of his parents, he's going to grow up with a family, if you ask me he's the luckier of the two"

"We shall see, personally I think this is a mistake, but ill do what I'm meant to"

Harry was glad to wake up in his uncles arms, he felt safe knowing that he would not let him come to any harm, he snuggled closer and felt Remus's eyes on him.

Felling safe and content he fell back to sleep.

Ignoring the brief worry that whispered into his ears on a passing breeze.

* * *

"Wake up!" a voice screeched followed by sever bangs.

Harry's eyes flew open to darkness.

He sat up and tried to get his bearings.

He wasn't in his uncle's arms any more, he wasn't comfortable or safe, and he was on the cold hard floor of a cupboard a woollen blanket over him.

The door swung open and light flew in hurting his eyes.

A hand came in and graved his arm pulling him out with force.

Another hand slapped his face. "Wake up you lazy little shit!"

Harry confused and hurting burst into tears.

Everything was too overwhelming.

Another slap and this time he went sprawling to the floor crying harder "stop crying filthy nugget…NOW!"

Harry still crying looked up his breath catching as he tried to stop.

But found that it just coursed him to choke more.

The woman above him was skinny and funny looking and most importantly was not his mum.

She lashed out again "I said stop!"

Harry managed to calm himself more "where's my mummy?" he asked quietly.

The lady turned slightly pink and her lips turned into a snarl "that pathetic bitch you call a mother is dead, you'll never be seeing her again" she said before graving the child by the arm and dragging him into the kitchen to get him started scrubbing the floor.

* * *

Years past and both Harry and Michel grew up in there different lives.

Harry unaware of his brother and Michel oblivious to the fact that his brother should have been living with him.

Michel was a happy child and Lilly would have been proud of how well looked after he was and how well he was growing up.

He was well loved and very free spirited.

He loved the out doors spending a lot of time running around out side and coursing havoc whenever given the chance.

He was a very bright boy and did very well in all his studies which he had daily.

He looked remarkably like his father and loved to be told it.

Deep in his heart he felt sorrow for the parents he had never gotten the chance to know.

But with love and support all around him his heart was healthy, happy and good.

* * *

Michel sighed heavily, and looked deeper into the night as if looking for something he couldn't quiet see and listing to something he couldn't quite here.

Dumbledore came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You've been spending a lot of time out here lately" Michel looked briefly at him before steering back out in no particular direction.

"I was just thinking, about next year"

Dumbledore watched his Godson closely.

"Harry will be getting his letter soon wont he"

"With in the next few days"

"What do you suppose he's like?"

"I do not know, meeting him will be an as new experience for me as it will be for me"

"Do you think he'll like me?"

Dumbledore chuckled silently to him self "alas I do not know, but I believe if he is half the boy that you are he would be unable not to"

Michel turned to smile at his Godfather.

"You should not let this worry your mind Michel"

"I know"

"There's a lot more important things in the world and your brothers acceptance"

"I know"

"And yet you still let it effect you hugely"

"I know"

Albus sighed.

"Come along inside Michel and don't let thoughts of such things turn you, whether or not he accepts you does not mater compared to the future of our world, don't let him sidetrack you. You are well loved and have a new family now"

"I know" Michel said before turning to go inside with his Godfathers hand on his shoulder.

* * *

Harry curled him self tighter trying to keep warm, he was sick he knew that his uncle and aunt new that.

But that didn't matter he still wasn't aloud even a blanket.

He shivered the smell of sick sticking to his nostrils.

His bucket was full and if he had spewed again it would overflow… then he'd be in for it.

Light broke into his world and he was yanked out.

Keeping his eyes downcast he stood on shaking legs.

His uncle stood before him.

"I've just got a letter from those evil freaks… do you know what that means?"

Harry nodded

"I've sent a reply they'll be coming to get you a week before that school starts."

Harry nodded

"Tell me what this means Harry"

"That I'm a worthless piece of shit and I deserve what I'm going to get because of it" Harry said weekly knowing what was coming.

He'd do anything to be normal, anything. And as hard as he tried to be, strange things happened around him.

He swallowed hard waiting for the first blow.

He didn't have to wait long.

* * *

In the weeks that lead up to Harry's departure he was badly beaten and abused.

He lay curled in his cupboard feeling his broken arm slowly twine it self back together.

He both felt relief and hatred whenever his body did this.

Relief at the eventual end of pain and hatred because it made him that much more tainted, that much more evil and that much more different.

He had slowly recovered from the illness that had plagued him but he got little relief from that.

Deep in Harry's mind he hummed a tune that gave him enough peace to fall to sleep.

But long gone were the dreams of laughter and lollies.

Long dead was the precious picture of his parents that he had held so close in his mind.

Why would he want to remember them for, pathetic evil whores.

He hated them as much as him self he hated them as much as the world he was about to be pulled unwilling into. But he hated them most of all for giving birth to him.

* * *

"Lay still my child

In my loving arms

Keep closed your eyes

Away from the scaring sun

Keep still my child

Feel my heart beet

My blood pumps with love

For my child so sweet"

* * *

The morning of his departure Harry was told to have a shower.

When he had finished he felt cleaner than he could ever remember and he hated it.

He was given new cloths which he had to wear, and which he also hated because he knew he should not be wearing them.

They were not meant for his kind.

Once changed he was meet by his uncle who slapped him.

But restrained him self even though Harry himself knew that he shouldn't have.

"Don't forget all that your aunt and I have taught you"

Harry nodded eyes fixed on the ground.

He had been home schooled all his life.

He had learned all about what he and his parents were.

He knew he didn't deserve to be alive but now that he was he could only do his best to make up for his existence.

* * *

"Live life and learn child

Each day at a time

And know that my heart of love

Burns all of the time

Play in the fields

Under the stars

Listen to the wind

She sings in my mind"

* * *

The sun went down and the streetlights went off.

Harry sat rigidly on the sofa in the lounge.

Unused to its softness.

A knock sent Harry into the air and he began to shake with fear.

His uncle answered it and ushered a man into the lounge.

Harry steered he knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it.

The man was twice that of a normal man.

In fact the man was bent over so he could fit. "Hi there Harry" he said happily "I'm Hagrid keeper of grounds and keys at Hogwarts"

Harry nodded managing to be polite enough to look back at the ground.

"Well" he said patting his long coat "shell we be off now" Harry nodded and stood to leave with the half giant. Feeling the eyes of his uncle in his back.

* * *

"Lay still my child

In my loving arms

Keep closed your eyes

Away from the scaring sun

Keep still my child

Feel my heart beet

My blood pumps with love

For my child so sweet"

* * *

Harry's eyes widened and he tried to hide his excitement as he hoped behind Hagrid on the largest motorbike he had ever laid eyes on.

"Hold on tight now!" Hagrid said "this no ordinary bike"

And with that the engine started roaring and Harry held on even tighter to Hagrid's back.

Harry held his eyes closed at first as the motorbike stared but found them once again opened wide as the motor bike left the ground.

Harry couldn't suppress his smile as the bike flew higher and higher over the treetops and roofs of London.

The wind flew by Harry whispering in his ears telling him of the joy that would soon be his.

Of the friends he would find.

But it also brought with it a warning.

One that Harry didn't yet understand.


	3. the descent

**The Wails of a Lion**

**Chapter three: the descent**

_Harry Potter does not belong to me_

* * *

Michel felt excited, today was the day he was finally going to meet his brother.

He'd imagined what he was like so many times.

He found him self wondering the halls aimlessly.

He wondered if his brother was as excited as him about the long awaited meeting.

He knew that Harry wasn't his family any more… but still, he was blood.

He knew that Albus wouldn't agree but to him it was enough to have an invisible need for his acceptance.

He knew that it was impossible for Harry not to accept him.

He was after all responsible for saving Harry's life.

Would Harry thank him?

He knew he deserved his thanks and it just seemed like the polite thing to do when one first meet the saviour of the world.

* * *

Harry had never felt so alive; a smile now lay freely on his face.

The wind moved through his cloths and hair and he wondered that if the wind threw a particularly strong blast whether he'd be carried right off.

At that thought he held on tighter to Hagrid's coat.

He breathed in deeply never had be breathed air that felt so fresh.

He felt high, and all the while the wind whispered in his ears.

Encouraging his return to the world that he so long ago left.

As the motorbike neared its destination Harry stifled a gasp.

The huge castle that lay before him was nothing like he'd been lead to believe.

It wasn't the embodiment of evilness; in fact it held a feeling of wonder and happiness that Harry could hardly have perceived if he had not seen it for him self.

The castle was set against the beauty of the mountainous land classic to Scotland.

The castles reflection echoed in the lake just below it.

Harry had expected the castle to be black; he'd expected crows and bats to be flattering about the dieing land.

But it was none of these things; if anything this land was more alive than anywhere he'd ever been before.

* * *

The motorbike descended to land in front of the entrance of the castle.

Waiting for the landing was none other than Albus Dumbledore his hand planted almost possessively on Michel's shoulder.

Harry slid from the motorbike and followed Hagrid up the steps.

"Professor Dumbledore" Hagrid says

"Hagrid" he greats warmly his eyes however not leaving Harry.

Harry stands awkwardly his eyes downward unsure on what to do.

"Welcome Harry to Hogwart's" Dumbledore says.

"Thank you sir" Harry replies.

"And this is your brother Michel"

Harry glances up surprised a frown on his face "brother?"

"You didn't know about me!" Michel says as surprised looking form Dumbledore to Harry amazed.

"I was told my family were dead"

"Well I'm not really your family anymore, only by blood, but still its great to finally have meet you"

Harry nods "you too".

Michel frowns a bit disappointed in Harry's lack of reaction.

After all he _was_ meeting the saviour of the world.

For the moment he shrugged it off.

He would talk to Albus about it later on.

* * *

Harry was showed to a room that he would be occupying until Hogwart's started.

Dumbledore hadn't told him much and he hadn't had the nerve to ask.

The last thing he'd expected upon arrival was to be reunited with a long lost brother.

He had looked so much like him self so much like he'd dreamed a brother might look like.

Harry had wanted to run forward at that moment and to grave a hold of this boy who might have been a reflection in the mirror and make sure that he was real.

He wanted to scream with all his might "I have a family"

But then the sinking feeling that had followed straight after closed his mouth and dampened his spirits 'why hadn't his brother come to see him before if he knew I was out there, why wasn't I living here to?

Do they know that I'm a horrid evil boy?

Do they hate me like every one else?'

He slid down the stone wall onto the ground.

The room was nice, far nicer than anywhere he'd ever stayed.

The quilt on the bed was bright orange the pillow covers yellow.

It seemed bright and happy.

Some where in his childish mind he'd always imagined Hogwart's as a giant version of his cupboard.

He curled up in the corner of the room and fell to sleep, this familiarity his only comfort.

* * *

"But Albus how come he didn't know who I was? Doesn't every body know who I am?"

"Not in the Muggle world and it would seem that Harry has been brought up as a Muggle."

"Why?"

"Who knows, his guardians must have felt it was best for Harry"

"But how if he didn't even know he had a brother? I mean how could he not know about _me _when I knew about _him_?"

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled in humour "what has been done has now been done, I'm sure he wouldn't mind spending tomorrow with us and we could catch him up on a few things, I'm sure he has questions him self"

"That would be so cool!" Michel answered excitedly.

* * *

As the morning light broke a cross the horizon Harry awoke out of habit, he straitened himself remembering where he was.

He wondered whether he was aloud to leave the room or if he should wait for some one to come to him.

For the moment he just sat and stared at the wall deep in thought.

Minutes latter there was a knock and Dumbledore and Michel stepped in.

Harry wobbled onto his legs and stared at the visitors.

"Harry we thought it would be best if you come with us today, I'm sure you have questions for us and we have much to explain" Said Dumbledore. Harry nodded and followed them down to the great hall for breakfast.

Harry stared at the roof of the great hall for the seventh time since they'd arrived.

Wondering if it rained would they all get wet?

Breakfast was like nothing he'd ever eaten before.

Sausages and eggs, toast with butter and jam.

He couldn't eat much but he ate his full and enjoyed it greatly.

He glanced at the high table and noticed he was being watched not just by Dumbledore, but also by a number of the other teachers.

He glanced over at Michel who was across the table from him, perhaps they were watching him.

Michel glanced up as well "how do you like Hogwart's?" he asked him proudly

"Its pretty cool"

Michel grinned at him "its very cool living here, I can use magic all year around and there's a full Quidditch pitch I can use any time during the summer holidays."

Harry nodded unsure how to respond and looked down at his plate.

"What was it like living in the Muggle world?"

Harry shrugged "what do you mean?"

"I mean living with no magic and all"

"I dunno, I suppose its more normal, nothing in this world makes sense really," he answered again gazing up at the roof.

Michel followed his gaze.

"Its only enchanted to look like the sky outside… the Muggel world doesn't sound very normal to me, but then I suppose it depends where you grew up aye"

"Yeah probably" Harry agreed.

* * *

Harry watched Michel practicing defence spells with Dumbledore with fascination, he'd never seen anything like this and he was amazed.

"Michel has to practice for and hour each day in the holidays, his training couldn't wait for school like it could for you I'm afraid. It's because he's the 'boy who lived', he defeated Voldemort and he's going to have to do it again, next time for good. He has to be prepared"

"I understand why he couldn't live at my aunt and uncles but why couldn't I live here too?"

Dumbledore stared at Harry "I'm a very busy man Harry; I'm the headmaster of a school and advisory to the Minister of Magic. I have written much of the laws in existence today. I only had the time to take on one child. Michel is my godson; it is my responsibility to look after him. Your godfather was unable to look after you so you were placed with your closest relatives. You have had the chance of a normal childhood; consider yourself lucky Harry, because you were given a chance that Michel will never get."

"What ever" Harry said at barely a whisper and turned and walked out.

Michel stopped practicing for a moment and looked at Dumbledore "what's wrong with him! After every thing _I've_ been through! He at least got to grow up with family and _he_ doesn't have to work like me. I'm going to have to defeat the dark lord and he doesn't even care… I could _die_. I _saved_ his life! All so he could have a cushy life. He hasn't even said thank you!"

Dumbledore stared after where Harry had left "I know Michel, don't let him worry you, he isn't important."

With that Dumbledore turned to face Michel and continued teaching him.

Feeling a little relived that Harry wouldn't be getting in the way of Michel becoming what he was meant to.

* * *

He didn't care where he was walking he was to busy trying to control the fury welling up deep inside of him.

What did they know of his life!

Or how _lucky_ he had supposedly been, in fact if Michel had to live like he had to he bet he wouldn't have survived half as well as he himself had.

He wandered out onto the grounds; there was now an easy drizzle.

He wondered down the path and decided to go and have a paddle in the lake he'd seen on his arrival.

He wasn't used to the exercise after being cooped up most of his life inside, but he enjoyed him self none the less.

He found that the land was stepper than he'd first realised, but it was easy going down to the lake, easier at least he knew than it would be coming back up.

The water was bitterly cold but he liked it like that, it made him feel awake.

He longed to have another ride on Hagrid's motor bike but didn't dear ask him, he looked big enough to be a giant, he seemed nice enough, but even so, one could never be too sure, and Harry was never sure about any one, nor did he have any intention of ever being sure.

Harry retired to the shore seating him self under a tree, the drizzle had become heavier and he thought it was about to rain.

His mind kept going back over everything over and over, jealously he knew was getting at him, he wished that he and his brother could have swapped places at birth, and as curl as the thought was he bet then his brother wouldn't look at him the same, if he even knew, if he even understood.

But he didn't and he wouldn't and that was that.

Harry noticed that he had been picking grass and peeling it, but didn't stop him self, there was plenty more, at privet drive where people took extra care of there grass watering it and weeding it, it gave Harry hours of work practically in the summer.

Here he supposed he wouldn't have to do that.

After all Hagrid did say he was the grounds keeper.

Did that mean that Hagrid was bad too? He supposes so.

Hogwart's is a school of magic, but he couldn't do magic, he knew that, maybe they thought because his brother was the 'boy who lived' that he must be magic too.

He wasn't and he wondered that if as soon as they saw that they'd send him home.

He hoped not because as bad as he knew this place and magic was he didn't want to go home, not yet any way.


	4. Jealousy

**The Wails of a Lion**

**Chapter four: Jealousy**

_Harry Potter does not belong to me_

* * *

Harry spent the next week avoiding Dumbledore and his brother.

They didn't mind and did the same.

Though he did notice the piecing stares he received from Dumbledore that sent shivers through his spine, and the side ward glances from Michel.

Each morning he ate breakfast with everybody else then spent his days either by the lake or exploring the castle, trying his best to avoid other people.

Being a large castle with a little amount of people in it he found it comfortably easy to do this.

* * *

Michel stared at his brother during Breakfast on the third day he had been here.

His brother wasn't one for conversation and even in some manner seemed to resent him.

It had been the topic of conversation the previous night between him self and Albus.

-Flashback-

Albus sat on a cosy couch a hot drink in his hand his eyes on Michel

"Why is he trying to avoid us? He's so quiet, barely talks or anything" Michel said his eyes wondering from his hands to Dumbledore.

"It seems that young Harry is quite jealous of you Michel, he may prove to be more dangerous than I first thought. Jealously can drive any person insane. It can turn the kindest person curl, and the most naive person into a murderer. Be careful, the order will be keeping an eye on him."

Michel snorted, "He's only eleven"

"Yes that's very true, but that doesn't change what he will become" Dumbledore said knowingly.

"You say that as if you know what he will become"

Dumbledore sighed "there are things that I have not told you about the prophecy, as they concern your brother. I don't think it wise to tell him, but I see no harm in telling you if you keep it to yourself"

"Of course" Michel nodded his head

"The prophecy mentioned that the other brother torn by jealousy and betrayal become a betrayer himself destined to be one of his brothers foes" Michel stared at Dumbledore for a while

"I understand that he is already jealous but who will betray him?"

"That I'm afraid I do not know"

-End flashback-

Michel glanced up to meet his eyes briefly before quickly returning them back downwards.

Could his own brother fight against him? Granted they didn't really know each other very well but still.

His own brother! He felt betrayed himself at the thought.

He returned to his meal, he knew if he was Harry he wouldn't be treating him so badly.

He sighed deeply, Dumbledore had explained why he didn't understand Harry's behaviour, he himself was an essentially good person, he didn't in any way want to hurt people, and he had already sacrificed so much for others.

Where as Harry who had grown up with a family was probable spoilt, hardship grew character, Harry knew nothing of hardship and seemed to have grown not only no character but also Jealousy.

He felt a ting of anger that Harry who had a real family was Jealous of him.

As much as Michel loved Albus, in some ways he acted more like a full time teacher than a parental figure, he even used his first name.

All his life he had wanted some one to teat him like a child like a boy.

Instead if he had a night mere he was encouraged to handle it, no one comforted him.

He knew he was in training he had been since the day his parents died.

But that didn't mean he didn't hunger for a normal life.

Like the one Harry had, had the blessings to lead, and now Harry was jealous of him! He had no idea.

As breakfast was drawing into a close and he was still feeling a little irritated he headed out to the Quidditch pitch for a ride on his broom, which every one told him he was very talented at.

* * *

Harry watched Michel heading off a course the grounds and followed at a safe pace.

Michel went into a shed and came out with a broom.

Harry watched in amazement as he kicked off from the ground and began soaring around in the air.

He found himself holding his breath as he somersaulted.

A smile plastid on his face, he didn't notice Harry there for a good five minutes but when he did he landed by him.

Harry watched him as he came in close and slowed to a stand still beside him.

Harry lowered his eyes to be polite.

"Hey Harry… would you like a go?" he asked Harry quickly shook his head

"No thank you, but thank you"

"Look it would be a lot fun to have some one to play with and I know I'm only 9 but ill be 10 soon so I'm only a little younger than you really, and you're my brother" he said needing to convince Harry to be the brother he'd dreamed he'd be.

Harry shook his head again and backed away.

The smile on Michel's face faded "look I don't know what I did, but your acting like a real prat!"

"I'm sorry" but I'm not really what did I do? Anger built up against his brother "no I'm not!" he suddenly said and turned on his heel and left towards the castle immediately feeling bad and wishing he hadn't been so bad.

He should have been nicer, he should have said sure thing what ever you want.

Except he didn't want to do what ever they wanted him.

The Dursly's aren't here; he didn't have to do everything perfectly, for the first time in his life he would be away from the Durslys for a prolonged time.

Besides he knew the Durslys would be proud of him for refusing the broom.

He couldn't do magic, which was fine with him because he didn't what to.

He walked down and down; the walls were now a cold stone.

The halls dark, his footsteps echoed down before him.

Why did he feel so bad? Earh! He hated himself! He hated himself he hated himself! He kicked a wall, and then hit it with his fist.

"Ah the older Potter, what's wrong missing your muggle aunt and uncle?"

Harry turned to see one of the scariest men he'd ever seen.

A huge black robe, a sneer like the devil, eyes hooded in darkness.

Harry took a step back still staring for a moment before remembering to lower his gaze.

"Sorry sir" he said he herd the foot steps of the man as he stepped forward at alarming speed and took his chin into his hand forcing his head upward.

Harry felt fear pumping through his veins.

Resisting the need to bring his arms up for protection he stared back at those dark eyes.

"Just like that spoilt arrogant father of yours, are you Potter," he hissed

"No, no sir" he felt his body shaking.

The potions master sneered again as he pushed the boy aside

"I shell be the decider of that one Potter, now get out of the dungeons"

Harry didn't stick around long enough to answer, he rushed up and out until he reached his room, gathering him self into a corner he stayed curled up for the rest of the day wishing for his cupboard.

A safe small place, a small place with walls close enough to hug him.

Closing his eyes tightly he disappeared into another world, a world far, far away from this one.

One that would take him away from the pain of this one, if just for a while.

* * *

In the three days that followed before all the other students arrived Harry made him self scarce.

The meetings with both his brother and Professor Snape in such a short time had left him uneasy.

With him self isolated his mind made up for the sudden change and slipped back into his old pattern.

He thought a lot about many things.

He sometimes thought about his funeral, about when he died, and if any one would turn up.

He knew that no one would.

Either way it didn't stop him from dreaming, about a funeral with people there, heaps of them who loved and missed him.

It was on thoughts like these that allowed him to drift of to sleep.

Where nightmares waited to ensnare him into their waiting arms.

* * *

On the morning of the welcoming feast, the castle became more alive than he'd ever seen it.

The portraits where whispering earnestly with excitement.

The summers often being rather boring for them with little to nothing to gossip about.

Harry even came out of his room and set about wondering the castle and grounds.

Though the portraits were happy about the soon arriving students Harry felt sick.

He wasn't used to being around so many people, let alone people his own age.

He sat by the lake and mindlessly through stones into the water.

A soft breeze echoed in his ear, like something that had always been there but had only just been noticed.

It prickled at his attention, trying to draw him into its words, its song.

* * *

Harry sat on the stairs waiting for the other first years to come.

The rest of the school was already seated in their respected houses.

A chatter of voices got his attention and he stood just bellow Professor McGonagall for instructions.

The other children soon joined him, becoming silent at the sight of the professors face.

"In a moment you will go through these doors into the great hall where you will all be sorted into your houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin."

She said before turning on her heels and leaving.

Chatter quickly picked up again, mainly about what the sorting would be.

Harry herd one boy telling everyone that they had to sward fight a dragon.

Harry's stomach twisted even more, what ever it was he hoped it wouldn't be that.

Though he didn't see how sward fighting a dragon could possibly determine your house, unless it was the way in which you did it?

Brisk footsteps pulled him back from his musings.

"Right follow me," Professor McGonagall ordered.

The first years once again silent followed her into the great hall.

When the doors opened even Harry widened his eyes, for as many times that he had seen the great hall he had never seen it like this before.

Thousands of candles where alight floating in the air lighting the entire great hall more beautifully than even the night sky.

Harry found him self comfortably at the back of the group.

At the front he could just make out an old raggedy looking hat sitting on a stool.

Then suddenly it seemed to become animated, a mouth appeared and it began to sing.

'_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_Ill eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwart's sorting hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The sorting hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be_

_You might belong in Gryffindor_

_Where dwell the brave at heart_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you're a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning_

_Will always find there kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!_'

"When I call your name you will come up here sit on the stool and put on the hat, you will then be sorted into your house"

"Abbott, Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted to applause to the Hufflepuff Table.

The sorting continued in this way but Harry was too worried about himself to notice who got sorted into which house, that is until "Potter, Harry"

Harry made his way through the remaining first years to sit on the seat; he could feel Dumbledore's eyes boring a whole into his back.

The hat fell over his eyes and a voice appeared in his head.

"Ah interesting very, very interesting indeed, a wind speaker maybe? Immmm, plenty of talent and power, a good mind too, courage as well… but where to put you. You could do well in Slytherin, it would help you on to greatness, there's no dealt about that. But you do not want to achieve anything, taking Slytherin defiantly out of the picture; yes I think I know… GRYFFINDOR!"

The Hat suddenly yelled out loud for the entire great hall to here.

Harry removed the hat to see the Gryffindor table cheering, a smile curled on his lips and he made his way over and sat down next to a couple of other first year Gryffindor's.

The sorting continued in silence then Dumbledore stood up and made a speech about what was banned.

Harry kept his focus on what ever was happening at the time, trying not to let the size of the crowd move in on him.

Harry wasn't as surprised as the other first years when food appeared in front of him.

In amongst the eating conversations started up everywhere.

The tall ginger head boy next to him introduced him self "hi I'm Ron, Ron Weasley"

"I'm Harry Potter" Harry replied softly.

The boy nodded "so your Michel Potters older brother ha?"

Harry nodded

"So what's he like?"

"I don't really know, I was brought up in the Muggel world," Harry said

"Yes but you must have meet up for Christmas at least?" Ron asked

Harry shook his head "I didn't even know I had a younger brother till a week ago"

Ron looked surprised but tried to hide it "well its good that your starting Hogwart's then isn't it"

Harry nodded his gaze returning downward to his plate "I suppose so" He said but inside he didn't want to be apart of this world any more than it seemed to want him there.


	5. A Dabble in the Dungeons

Chapter five: A Dabble in the Dungeons

Harry followed his fellow first years up to Gryffindor, beside him Ron was whispering things to him, and Harry would nod in agreement to what ever he was saying. Soon Harry found him self following the bossy red head boy along with the other first years through a portrait which before it moved aside showed a rather fat lady. Harry immediately liked the common room, with its bright warm colours and fire place. He and Ron headed up to the first years dormitory to find all there stuff was there, Harry's had been brought for him by owl order by Professor McGonagall the day after he'd arrived. Harry sat on his bed and watched as the other boys, who had introduced them selves as Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas got into bed. Once he could here the sound of snoring he curled up by the wall and also soon fell to sleep with a song in his head easing him, a beautiful song and a women's voice.

The next morning when he awoke, he quickly got changed and headed down to the common room to wait for Ron. The slow drizzle of students soon turned into a tiered mass heading down for breakfast. Ron meet Harry still wiping sleep from his eye. They headed down to breakfast both nervous about there first day.

Ron ate like a machine and yet he was scrawny, Harry supposed it was the exercise he did. He him self not used to eating all that much only had a piece of toast with butter and jam. He had quickly learned that although all the food was a very nice contrast to the Durslys stuffing his face left him feeling queasy. Hermione Granger, one of the Gryffindor girls was sitting across the table talking excitedly about what the day might hold finding it hard to contain her excitement about the up coming lesions. Professor McGonagall made her way along the tables giving out timetables. Harry noticed that first up was Defence against the Dark Arts.

"Harry" Harry turned to see his brother standing with a smile on his face. "Congratulations on making it into Gryffindor!" he said reaching out his hand, Harry stared at the hand and although he would loved to have avoided it he shook the hand as a show of friendship.

"Thank you" he said quietly.

"I'm sure I'm going to be in Gryffindor as well, but we'll see next year for sure any way" Michel said with pride. Harry smiled at him before turning back for the rest of his breakfast.

Professor Quirrel stuttered a lot when speaking to the students especially when ever his eyes fell on Harry. Harry didn't know why it was and some where inside he felt it was because the Professor felt his filth. His scar burned with pain every now and then. It had never done that before and he wondered if it was the evilness of the magic all around him slowly seeping into his mind. Either way Harry tried not to listen to what was being taught. For while he felt some odd safety at being at Hogwarts he wasn't going to fall into its grip, at least he told him self that over and over again. During there entire lesson he was aware of Ron's mattering beside him about Hermione, she was answering each question as if her life depended on it, apparently Ron found that irritating.

Next up was potions and Harry shivered to be heading back down into the dungeons after his last exploration. The first years waited outside but no one was as nervous as Harry.

"So your Michel Potter's older brother"

Harry turned to see a Slytherin blond haired boy, Harry nodded.

"Well I'm Draco Malfoy, and I don't think your pathetic brother defeated the dark lord at all"

Harry didn't respond but then he didn't need too. The Gryffindor first years looked horrified at the prospect.

"Well then who do you think defeated the Dark Lord, _you_?" Ron asked in sarcasm. Draco turned his head sharply towards Ron "Red hair and hand me down robes, you must be a Weasly, my father says your family's the biggest disgrace to the Wizarding world there is"

Ron's ears turned pink. Hermione graved his arm "don't Ron you'll get into so much trouble".

Ron annoyed, pulled his arm from Hermione. "Well!" he said.

Draco's eyes lingered on Harry who's eyes where directed at the ground "lets just say that I know what really happened on the night of the dark lords supposed defeat" before there could be any retaliation the door to the potions classroom banged open to reveal Professor Snape. "Well don't just stand there" he snapped at the frightened faces of the first years that nervously filled into his classroom.

Harry once again shut him self off as the professor drawled on. He didn't want fame or glory and he had every intention of dieing one day. And secretly deep inside he hoped that it would be soon rather than later.

"Potter!" Snape said suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry looked up in terror; he was being asked a question. He shook his head in response and avoided the potion masters eyes.

"Looks like the brother of 'the boy who lived' is an imbecile incapable of words" Harry kept his eyes down and knew better than to speak when the said person was aggressive.

Snape waited only a few more seconds' before speaking again "10 points from Gryffindor for being rude to a teacher and detention with my self on Friday at 8:00".

"Well you did kinda stir him up didn't you" Ron said between mouthfuls of food at lunch.

"I know" Harry said quietly "but it's too hard to answer questions in front of the class"

"I suppose that Snape is a bit scary isn't he, kinda looks like a giant bat" Harry felt the small crack of a smile on his lips "yeah he does"

Other than the incident in Potions the rest of Harry's week went rather well, Harry already knew most of the professors so knew what to expect out of them. He didn't even get into trouble for not doing is defence against the dark arts homework. But then that was Professor Quirrel. He didn't have any intention of doing any of the homework just like he had no intention of actually listening in class. He knew that it was going to get him into trouble, but he didn't care he was not going to be a wizard. On Friday after dinner he made his way to Snapes classroom. He stood out side it for awhile unsure of whether to knock or not, afraid of knocking wondering if Snape was going to come and let him in like he did in class, which was always in his own time. Eventually he slowly brought his hand up and made a quiet knock. After getting no response he did it again only this time with more force. "Come in" he herd Snapes voice through the door. Harry quietly stepped in and closed it again behind him.

Snape sat sneering at him from his desk, as Harry approached he found his throat constrict uncomfortably with fear.

"I see you managed to find you way back here Potter" Harry nodded.

"I also see that you continue to refuse to speak"

"No… no sir I… I just find it difficult to talk in front of people some times" Harry said quietly.

His head hanging his hands clenched in fists. Neither of these actions went unnoticed by Snape

"Sit Potter" Harry nodded and sat down in front of Snapes desk.

"I unlike the rest of the stuff don't believe your immature act of stupidity" Harry glanced up "this façade will stop Potter".

Harry remained silent fidgeting with his hands.

"And it will start with you talking" Harry nodded, silence followed

"Another detention with my self next Friday Potter for your insolence, now tell me Potter why is it you do not want to be here" Harry looked up in surprise; he didn't know that he was _that_ obvious. He felt his heart beat increase and his hands were wet with sweat. Harry shook his head "make that two detentions" Harry looked up again finding him self in the most threatening position he had been in since his arrival. He didn't want to spend even another detention with Snape, but he was sure the truth could only get him into more problems.

"I… I, I'm not a wizard" He finally said

"Well apparently you are Potter, Hogwarts doesn't make mistakes, in fact your ability to be able to see her at all already testifies to your magical ability"

Harry frowned "am I doing magic when I see Hogwarts?"

"Not intentionally"

"But I'm still doing Magic?"

"What have I just said Potter"

Harry fell into silence, on the out side he looked the same as ever. On the inside however he was a mixture of emotions, the main ones being self loathing, guilt and fear. He closed his eyes for a moment, upon opening them he stood with as much determination as he could master.

"Then I must go home"

Snape raised his eye brows and snared "sit down Potter, you will do no such thing" Harry wondered if he would have the guts to protest but years of believing him self to be worthless and evil eventually lead to the failing of his resolve, and for the moment he sat down discouraged, too afraid of the potions master to do any thing but obey.

"Why is it that you seem to have an aversion to Magic?" he paused for a moment "what are you afraid of?"

Harry sat silently to afraid to answer to afraid not to.

"Another detention Potter, now I suggest you start answering my questions or you will be in here every Friday for the rest of your school year"

"I, I hate magic because its evil and it makes me evil sir, I have no intention of ever letting magic corrupt me more than I already am" his voice became louder "id rather die"

There was silence again in the classroom, this time from the potions master, who was eyeing Harry in a way that left Him feeling rather anxious.

"And who may I ask in there infinite wisdom told you this… or was it a conclusion you came to by your self?" Snape said his eyes turning to slits, his gaze never faltering form Harry's face.

"I, I, my aunt and uncle taught me all about the magical world, they told me all about its corruption and evilness which embodies every person who is involved in it" he paused "they told me about my parents and how they were filth that stained this earth, I know about it all, my aunt and uncle have brought me up teaching me about it in the hopes that maybe I wouldn't turn out as evil as my parents, but my being excepted to this horrid school only confirms that I'm just like them, but I wont fall easily sir, I wont, I may be quiet but I will be stronger and I wont be corrupted into it" Harry looked up coldly, feeling for the first time in his life a reason, a purpose, a battle for him to fight, against magic, against the world that his parents loved, cherished and protected with there lives.

-Flashback-

Lilly carefully places Michel in his crib. She leans down and picks up Harry who has fallen asleep but even so in her arms he bends into her his head against her heart. She holds him close for awhile not quit wanting to let go, but knowing she must. For a moment she just holds him and hums her tune, she watches his face as if for the last time. His eyes flutter open and steers into hers, a tear of deep sadness trickles down her cheek. "I Love you Harry, my little prince" she clutches on tighter for a moment before carefully putting him in his cot. "Mummy" his little voice asked sounding unsure. Lilly forces a smile "its ok sweaty go back to sleep" she speaks softly and Harry nods letting the heaviness of his eyes take him off into dreams of laughter and lollies.

-End flashback-

"Have you been reading into the middle ages Potter, feel the need to go on a crusade and burn wizards and witches?" Snape sneered this time Harry could feel true furry just beneath the surface.

Harry looked at him "it sets them free releases the evilness from there body's so that they might find redemption"

"Tell me Potter, what of you do you deserved to be burned alive?"

Harry bowed his head "yes" 'and sometimes I imagine burning my self alive' he thought "but my aunt and uncle wanted to give me a chance to rid my self of it. But I have failed, so yes I deserve to be burned alive, and perhaps when I go home my aunt and uncle will do it for me, to save me"

"There is nothing you can do to rid your self of the magic that runs through your body boy. And you will not be going home till the end of the year for the holidays, and then you will be back the year after, even if I have to see to it myself boy. You will learn that what you speak of is rubbish. Your mother would roll in her grave if she could here you. She was a great woman who I had the privilege to call friend. You unfortunately seem to have gained none of her qualities" there was a pause in which Snape looked Harry up and down disgustedly. "I will inform you in class as to when your next detention will be. Now get out of my sight".

Snape stalked though the halls up to Dumbledore's office. He had to talk to him about the new Potter brat. He _was_ going to see to it personally that the arrogant brat who felt he had the right to judge the magical world would be spending the majority of the next seven years in it. But as hard as he tried to make it un-personal he knew half the reason he was doing this was for Lilly.

"Ah Severus, to what do I owe the privilege of your visit?" Dumbledore asked as Snape took a seat.

"It's about Potter"

"Michel you mean, Severus. You really need to distinguish between him and his father they are quite different people" Dumbledore said

Snape ignored the statement "no the other Potter brat"

Dumbledore looked puzzled "Harry?"

"Yes Harry, what other Potter boy is there, I can assure you that there are only two"

"Yes, yes, well what is it that Mister Potter has done?" Dumbledore asked

"I have just had Potter for detention and we ended up having a very interesting conversation indeed" he paused "he has quite a dislike of magic, in fact he has been purposely doing badly in his subjects even though I'm quite sure of his intelligence"

"of perhaps he is simply trying to cover for his short comings, being the older brother of 'the boy who lived' and having no great magical ability himself is lightly reason to lead to this behaviour" Dumbledore answered while picking out some lollies from a bag

"Lemon drop?"

"I don't think that it's very prudent to assume things yet, do not forget the warning that the prophecy makes about the other son, I think that Harry Potter might be more powerful than we give him credit for, and as cunning as a Slytherin, he did managing to mislead all of the Hogwarts stuff including yourself Albus"

"I don't consider myself mislead, but tell me why it is that Mister Potter hates magic?"

"He believes it to be evil, something taught to him by his guardians. He aggress with burning wizards and witches for there redemption, he went so far as to suggest that his relatives might to it for him when he goes home."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled "it seems to me Severus that you are the one that has been fooled. It sounds to me most like an attempt to both live permanently at Hogwarts as well as gaining some attention for himself"

"I don't think that, that is what it is at all, I believe that it is something of a much more serious nature, but then I could be wrong"


	6. Confusion

Chapter six: finding freedom 

_Harry Potter does not belong to me. _

The air rushed past his hair, tugging at his cloths. The wind was rapping all around him; he was surrounded by it, held in its arms. This was an experience he was willing to repeat, again and again. He was only faintly aware of the whistle but upon realising that the air had emptied of its previous occupants he landed next to the rest of his class. His class who were looking at him in astonishment.

"Well you didn't do to bad for your first time, hopefully ill see you in a few years playing quiditch, Harry could I see you please, class dismissed"

Harry nervously approached wondering exactly what he had done.

"Harry! Your quiet extraordinary, if its true what the other stuff members say about you… well you surly make up for it don't you!"

Harry stared at her blankly.

"I'm going to talk to your head of house Potter, Griffindor is looking for a new seeker"

"What's a seeker?" Harry asked quietly

"What's a seeker? My word I forgot you had been raised by muggel's, well I have no time to explain now… I suggest speaking to one of your friends, and if you get on the team you'll be trained any way"

And with that Madam Hooch rushed of with out another glance.

* * *

"What do you mean!" Ron said, "as in she's going to tell Professor McGonagall that you'd make a good seeker?"

"I think so"

"Wow! That's pretty good mate. My brothers are on the team, beaters. What do you think my chances are? "

"I don't know"

It was Friday again, and professor Snape had told him in class that his next detention would be tonight. The days seemed to be spinning past so fast; he was even beginning to relax into a routine. A routine that for once was not dictated by his uncle and aunt. He wasn't always sure how to act around Ron, but that was only because he had never had a friend before. Needless to say it was hardly a negative experience. There were several very confusing things that Harry was beginning to realise, firstly that although all the people here were evil, they were mostly very nice especially in comparison to his aunt and uncle. And secondly Harry reasoned that if they were evil like him then, well… they were like him, and so in a way he was where he belonged, with people who shared his evilness. These thoughts often ended with a heavy guilty feeling as if mealy thinking in this way could make him that much more tainted.

Learning to fly was certainly a high light, as evil as it was. Not that it made much of a difference; it couldn't be any more evil than him. Why did he have to be evil? He stared in the mirror following the lines of his face, to his scare; his scare that had began burning again. It had began on his first day of classes, his first day of learning the evilness, his first day of hearing the evilness, his first day… his first day. Was it that it sensed that which was around him, that which sort to take him into its hold? Was it warning him of what he was or what he would become? He closed his eyes tightly. Please let me be good! Please! I don't want to be bad any more! I don't know what's going on! I don't know what I'm supposed to do! I don't know what I'm supposed to be! He opened his eyes and was surprised to see a drop of clear liquid rolling down his cheek, a tear. He wiped it onto his finger and examined it, he could see it shinning. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs! To cry out! To beg! But he couldn't. Silence, always silence. He wiped his eyes and left the boys toilets on his way to transfiguration.

* * *

Professor McGonagall was a very strict teacher and she was also the Professor, which next to Snape meant the most challenge for Harry. She always kept an eye on him and Harry hated the feeling of her eyes on his back when she was behind him. Ron threw down his wand in frustration.

"I don't know how were supposed to do this! Its impossible" he declared

"Of coarse its not impossible Professor McGonagall wouldn't have asked us to do it if it were impossible" Herminie informed Ron from in front of them.

"Because you've already done it haven't you!" Ron shot back

"Well yes, I have" she replied with a hint of pride.

"Go on then, show us"

So that's exactly what she did, her matchstick sat still for only a moment before transforming into a small silver needle.

Ron promptly rolled his eyes at Harry and went on to ignore Herminie for the rest of the lesson.

"Harry Potter could I please see you, class dismissed" Professor McGonagall declared finally

Ron gave Harry the thumbs up "see you at dinner" he said hurriedly before leaving.

Harry approached the teacher's desk slowly, he was sure he was having much more interaction with the teachers than Ron.

"Firstly Potter as your head of house I am disgusted at how poorly you've been doing in your subjects. I didn't take you to get that wand for it to go to waste. Now I've been spoken to by the griffindor quiditch captain and madam Hooch who both believe you'd make an excellent seeker for our team and I'm willing to give it a go" she paused as Harry looked up hopefully, any excuse to fly didn't sound bad at all.

"But I want to see some serious improvements in your work Potter or it will be a very short lived position"

Harry wasn't sure how to answer, but he nodded and for now hoped that would do, she didn't say anything for a moment and Harry was even tempted to look up.

"Well that's it for now Potter, and do try not to lose Griffindor any more points"

* * *

"Well?" Ron asked excitedly as Harry joined him at the Griffindor table for dinner.

"Well?" Harry asked

"Are you on the team?"

"As long as I do better in my school work" Harry answered un-shore on whether that would happen or not.

Flying was one thing, he could excuse that, he wasn't using his wand or saying a spell, so technically he wasn't really using magic. But actually willingly participating in his classes was a whole other ball game, at least from where Harry was sitting.

Harry picked at some of his dinner, he wasn't practically hungry. After his last detention he had had trouble sleeping for several days, his thoughts had become confused and muddled. He had questioned so much which he knew, so much that he had herd daily, but he reminded him self every night, he reminded him self that he must stick by the truth, because that was his only chance to be good. And the truth was that this school and every one in it were evil, just like him, but because he knew it, because he believed it he had a chance to change himself.

* * *

Michel sat silently steering out of his window. He hadn't eaten breakfast with the other students since the first week they were back. It was on Dumbledore's orders of course; he felt that Michel and Harry should not get to close. Michel wanted to get to know his brother and though he tried to hide it Dumbledore could see though his act. Michel had been forbidden to speak or spend time with Harry; in a way it made him angry. How could Albus treat him like this, as if he was the one that had done something wrong? It was Harry who would do something wrong, not him. Why couldn't it be Harry who was banned from talking to him? Besides he couldn't help it if he wanted Harry to love him, like every one else did, he was _his_ brother. He wanted Harry to realise how wonderful he was, how brilliant, intelligent and powerful. He wanted Harry to be his friend, to be there for him in his fight against Voldemort, to listen about the hard times in his life, to feel sorry for him. To trust him, to look up to him, to respect him. At the moment Harry was none of these things and he wanted to change that. Dumbledore hadn't been spending as much time with him as he usually did during school term. It was because of the philosopher's stone; he didn't see what the big fuss was about. It was so protected no one could get it. But Dumbledore had also explained to him why it would be so dangerous in the wrong hands. That he could understand, but just how Voldemort would get into Hogwarts was something he could not fathom.

* * *

Harry made his way to the potions room in an anxious silence. We wished he would never reach it, that the halls would stretch on and on forever. But they were no larger in length than usual and he arrived 5 minutes early out side the door. His hand felt heavy as he nervously lifted it to the door, he knocked and waited.

"Enter"

He opened the door slowly and stepped into the candle-let classroom.

Snape was sitting at his desk look over some papers but put them aside as Harry entered and closed the door.

"Sit" he ordered

Harry quickly sat down in the chair in front of his professor's desk. He nervously twisted his hands in his lap. Keeping his eyes down.

"I've been informed that you are on the Griffindor Quiditch team, quiet an achievement for a first year," he said

"You are aware that your using Magic when you fly Potter?"

Harry nodded

"And yet, you still refuse to participate in your classes"

Harry sat silently, he didn't want to think about this now, it confused him, steered him up inside with guilt and self-hatred.

"Just as stubborn and arrogant as your father"

Harry looked up for the first time "no" he said unconvincingly. He didn't want to be evil like his father; the only problem was that he was.

He stared at Snape intently, the sudden show of confidence surprised Snape slightly but he showed nothing.

"I wont be like them, I know I flew, I know I'm in the team, I even enjoyed it and I know I shouldn't have… I, it was fun… and… but your right, it is magic. I'll tell them I wont be on the team," he said

"So you've finally decided to join me potter? I'm surprised your capable of proper interactions, especially with filth like myself. Tell me Potter does it make you feel dirty to be speaking to me, to answer me as if I am your equal. During your last detention you acted as if I was diseased. But I would expect nothing else form some one so much like James Potter." He spat out James name with so much venom. So much that it reminded Harry of the way is uncle and aunt spoke about his parents.

"I'm not like him"

* * *

"Look at him Lilly! Look at my boy!" James exclaimed

He stared lovingly at the baby in his arms. She smiled at her husband, she had just woken up having given birth the night before, James had stayed by hers and Harry's sides all night so she was hardly surprised to wake to find him holding him again.

"I'm a Dad" he spoke in a whisper.

"Ill be the best Dad in the world!"

"I'm sure you will be dear" Lilly spoke softly

James carefully replaced Harry in his crib and helped Lilly into a sitting position and kissed her on her forehead. Sitting down on the chair next to her he graved her hand in his and held it close.

"What do you think he'll be?" he asked

"I don't know, maybe an Auror like you, or a Healer like me, or perhaps something different, like a Hogwarts professor or a Quiditch player," she said smiling as his eyes lit up at the last prospect.

"But there's still a long way to go before then James"

"Yes I know, and I'm looking forward to being there for every minute of it" he said looking fondly at his sleeping baby.

* * *

"You think your better than every one else here, just like your father" Snape said and raised his eyebrows at Harry's insistent shaking of his head.

"No I don't" Harry said with a hint of outrage

"And yet you refuse to do things we do because you think in all your pathetic wisdom that we are evil, you think that by not doing magic you'll be better than us because you wont be as evil. Refusing to become a part of this culture is saying that the one you come from is better, enforcing one cultures beliefs on another, is defiantly arrogant you telling me that my life is evil, my culture, my family, my friends, andmyself sounds like the foolish arrogance of a stupid boy that's taking after his father" he said

Harry looked at his hands. He felt like crying. Magic wasn't ok! And he wasn't ok; he needed to get back to his uncles and aunts as much as he didn't want to, as much as he hated it there, as much as he was beginning to like it here. He needed to stop what was beginning. He had to do this. he didnt belong here.


	7. Rain

Chapter seven: Rain 

_Harry Potter does not belong to me. _

Harry trudged on; it was poring down with rain. But he had picked the perfect night as far as he was concerned. It was Halloween night and the rest of the school were celebrating, the fact that he wasn't there would hardly be noticed, with exceptions to Ron. Ron was perhaps part of the reason why Harry was moving as fast as he could and keeping to the shadows. He didn't know exactly how he was going to get back to the Dursleys, nor did he know if he had the determination to go back when it came down to it, and that was the part that Harry most feared. He pulled his coat tighter around him, a cool wind wiped at him, hindering his Journey, 'don't go!' the winds cried 'don't go!' But still he pushed on, slipping on newly formed puddles, skidding in mud, filthy and wet and cold. The journey grew more difficult the further he went. The teardrops from his face mingled with the raindrops. His blood shot eyes telling a story of lack of sleep and distress that the invisible tears could not.

"Out for a night time stroll I see Potter"

Harry turned around but was unable to see anyone, it was dark and think trees surrounded him. But the hiss of sarcasm in the voice told all.

"Leave me alone!" Harry screamed as he hurried his step

"I hardly think so, I gave up a rather large opportunity to make sure you didn't coarse yourself harm in your usual stupidity" the voice replied seemingly un-hindered by the quickening wind. The wind that seemed to want to warn Harry of something.

"I'm not going back!" he screamed and began running tripping on the undergrowth and bumping into trees. A hand reached out of no were and grasped his arm, he swung around to see the face of Professor Snape.

His lips in a sneer, which reminded Harry of the day he had first meet Snape whilst in the dungeons.

Harry swung out with his other arm, kicked Snape in the shins, Snap a little surprised that Harry would try using physical force let go but quickly stunned Harry from behind who landed to the ground with a horrible thud.

* * *

When Harry awoke he was in the potions classroom in the chair in front of Snape's desk where Snape was just lowering his wand.

Harry stood in anger but was speechless, propelled by anger but slowed by fear. His hands in fists his body trembling.

"Running away Potter? A bit cowardice for a Griffindor?"

"You can't stop me" Harry replied trying to keep his voice even.

* * *

Ron sat at the Griffindor table scoffing down his favourite foods; he wondered where Harry was but figured, as he wasn't a big eater and had a tendency to wonder around by him self and that that would be exactly where he was. The fact that Harry was missing wasn't what was nibbling at his conscious, it was Herminie. She had been acting stuck up in their charms class and had shown off again! Ron had made fun of her and she had over herd and run of crying. It didn't worry him too much initially only she still wasn't here and it was hours later. He tried to assure him self that he didn't do anything wrong. But it was making enjoying the feast just that much harder.

As Ron was half way through a leg of chicken the doors to the great hall were thrown open and professor Quirrell came rushing in white with shock.

"Troll! In the dungeons!" he yelled

Then more quietly "just thought you ort to know"

He turned and looked blankly for a moment before fainting.

The effects of what he had said where instant and all the students when into panic to be quickly quietened by professor Dumbldore, whom gave out instructions for both students and teachers to follow.

The gryffindors were following their prefects to the Gryffindor common room, but Ron could not see Hermione anywhere. As they passes an empty room Ron silently slipped inside and waited for the hall to become silent before heading back in the direction of the girls toilet where he had over herd some girls saying Hermione was crying.

As he approached the door he could her sniffing inside, "Hermione" he whispered.

But there was not response "Hermione!" he tried louder.

"What?" she asked through the door.

"We've got to go back to the common room there's a troll in the castle"

"What?"

"There's a troll in the castle!" he said louder.

The sound of large feet came to his ears; he looked down the hall where the shadow of something very big was appearing. He rushed into the bathroom.

"Hermione!" he said and almost ran right into her.

She looked at him surprised, "your not supposed to be in here!" she said

"Shhhhh" he said graving her arm and pulling her into a cubical and shutting the door.

"What?" she whispered getting the hint that something was going on.

"There's a troll in the castle, and I think its just out side" he said.

* * *

"It was your parents wish that you come here, or are you so ungrateful for the sacrifice they made for you that you would disrespect there wishes" Snape said watching the boy who stood before him.

"I don't know what your talking about, my parents made no sacrifice for me. I here all these roomers about them dieing for me and Michel, but I'm not stupid sir, I wont fall for all the lies. My parents died in a car crash, they were drunk and they lost control killing an innocent family. They hated me any way and I was sent to live with my uncle and aunt while Michel who it seems they loved got to come here."

There was a silence that seemed to echo through the empty classroom. Snape sat there staring at the boy.

"Your relatives tell you many interesting things potter most of which are untrue. What interests me the most though is that if you felt that they sent Michel here because they loved him and you to your relatives because they did not, why then when you are brought here are you in such a rush to pass judgement and leave, if this is indeed the place you wish you'd been sent as a baby"

Harry stared at Snape. And very slowly he slipped back into his seat. He knew that through Snape's question he was making a very good point.

"Things are different to how they would have been if I had grown up here, I believe different things" he said

"But those things would have been alright had you grown up here? I had hoped that you had a little more intelligence than that… unless this is just another part of your ridiculous façade."

* * *

Quirrell looked at the stone in his hand. He had thought that perhaps Snape had been on to him… but here he was out side of the Hogwarts grounds replacing the philosophers stone safely back into his pocket. He took one last glance at the grounds before he apparated. Snape had indeed missed out in an opportunity, but he would be rewarded for his efforts in the long run. Harry Potter was after all very important to the out come of the war, both he and his powerful brother.

* * *

The troll swung only missing the tops of their heads by mere inches. They quickly crawled away to the other side of the room as the great monster continued to pummel where they had been just seconds before. They lay huddled just meters form the door waiting for the right moment to make a move for it. The troll swung again taking out another cubical and they made a run for it out the door and down the hall. At the sound of the foot steps the troll looked up confused then turned to see the back of a clock disappear through the door. In a rage he turned and stumbled after them.

Rushing around a corner they nearly collided with Professors Mc Gonagall and Flitwick.

"Professors!" they both yelped, "troll!"

* * *

"Everything would have been different! I would most probably have fitted in here, I might have been even happy. But that wasn't the way it was. Why? Well I'm not completely stupid. He's the 'boy who lived' he defeated 'he who must not be named' he got taken here because he held worth. He's worth more than me, I was just a nuisance to get ride of. Both of us were separated form each other, but he got to live here. Now I'm here but I'm different to him, I don't fit in here, and although I wish id been brought here like my brother, I wasn't. And now I want to go home, it may not be here, but it's where I do belong."

"Im going to make it my personal business to see that you stay" Snape said after a moment in what seemed like deep thought.

"That's ok, you can't watch me the entire time professor, I will be returning home" he said, he was determined. And he knew he was right, no one could keep a constant watch on him.

Snape stared at him.

"I suggest you don't try again, you might not like the consequences"

* * *

Albus stood along side his godson in a meeting with the teachers about the incident tonight, which had been disastrous. Nothing like this had happened to concern him at this magnitude since before Voldemort's downfall. Tonight not only had a troll been in the castle, but more importantly the philosophers stone had been stolen. Michel wasn't even 11 yet, he wouldn't be properly starting his education until next year and Dumbledoer seriously wondered how long the war would have to last for Michel to be ready. He looked at the boy, he was powerful yes, but was he powerful enough? His intelligence wasn't in question, nor that he was talented because he certainly was. But was he as talented as he needed to be. Of course the prophecy meant that he would be even if he wasn't now.

He had just sent several of the teachers on missions to round up the old crowd. The order of the phoenix would be reforming. And very soon Voldemort would be back. Hagrid had just set out on a mission to the giants, now he only had to ask Snape to return to the nightmare that had ended for him years ago. Dumbldore looked at him, Snape was waiting for him to ask, no one else could tell but Dumbldore himself, but Snape was afraid.

"Severus, you know what I ask of you," he finally said

"Yes" and with out another word Severus Snape stood and left the room.

* * *

Michel sat still fidgeting with his clock. Voldemort was back. The man who murdered his family, back. The man who he had to defeat. The man he had to kill, or who would kill him. He stared out the window at the sky. Everything seemed so calm out there. And right then he made a wish, 'let me be normal' he thought, 'I cant do this, I don't want to do this. Id even give back the fame if I could just be normal'. And un-known to the rest of the occupants he quickly wiped a tear from his face. No one could see him cry, he had to be strong, he was the boy who lived.

* * *

Authors note:

Firstly thank you to all the people who review this story. It is very encouraging that so many are enjoying it as much as I am. I have a good plot, well at least I think so, which I hope you'll all enjoy. As long as I can keep it up at least  it's not always easy to find time to write, as many of you will know.

Secondly I have dyslexia so my punctuation and spelling will not be as good as other wise. I spell cheek and make sure all the red and green squiggly lines are gone before I post. I also proofread through my writing 3 times before I post it. Proof reading and spell cheeking can take longer for me than writing it. I apologise for any troubles you have with reading my story. Just be aware that I am aware I make mistakes in my writing and am always doing my best to make sure there are none when I post.


	8. Different Worlds

**The Wails of a Lion**

**Chapter eight: Different Worlds**

_Harry Potter does not belong to me. _

This chapter is dedicated to Key

* * *

Michel sat down on the grass next to Harry. Harry didn't acknowledge his presence but he knew that he was there.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you," Michel said after a few minutes of silence.

"Then why are you?" Harry asked.

"You're my brother and…"

"And what?"

"And I just hoped we could be friends," he said shyly.

Harry snorted, "Like any one would allow that."

There was silence for a few moments.

"Where's Ron?" Michel asked.

"Don't know, he keeps on telling Hermione I'm nutters for turning down a place on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and I'm sick of trying to justify myself to him."

"Did you?" asked Michel "I thought that, that was a rumour, Albus is always saying how you want to be famous."

"What? Like you?" Harry asked.

"I suppose so, but it's not as easy as that either is it? I mean the fame. I like the fame, but… Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you, Albus intends to tell the rest of the school in a week or so any ways."

"Tell me what?"

"You're different than when you first came," Michel said.

"Of course I am. I had only just left the Dursley's when I first arrived. All of the sudden I found myself miles away in a school I didn't want to be at, with a brother I never knew I had, learning things I didn't want to, and being forced to be someone that I just cannot be!"

"But you've made friends," Michel started.

"Yes I've made friends but I don't deserve them. I should be back home where I belong."

"Don't you belong here?"

"No."

There was silence as the wind blew past, humming in their ears.

"What was it you were going to tell me?" Harry finally asked.

"Do you remember how our parents died?" Michel asked.

"You mean how they _supposedly_ died?"

Michel looked up, angry and frustrated with his brother. "Of course that's how they died! They were a great witch and wizard! Great witches and wizards don't die in car crashes!" Michel sucked in a breath "You no _nothing_ about them, don't talk about them like you do."

Harry looked up at him. "And I suppose you think that's my fault!"

Michel focused on a spot on his hand in an attempt to keep his cool. He knew that an argument would only make things worse, and he had more important things to talk to Harry about.

"Anyway, in our version they were murdered by Voldemort, and when Voldemort tried to kill me his powers were broken. But he didn't die... and now…" he trailed off.

"And now what?" Harry asked.

"Now he's back."

There was silence.

"So what does this have to do with me? What do I care if your world's dark lord is back?" Harry asked.

There was yet another moment of silence and Michel took a deep breath to calm himself. "There was a prophecy. I'm supposed to defeat him. I could die, I just thought that you might care." Michel said with a hint of indignance.

"I don't even know you."

"I know."

"We're not even supposed to talk to one another."

"I know."

"Why are you talking to me?"

"You're my brother. I know I have a different family now but… but you're still my brother!"

"And you're still mine, but we're from different worlds. You don't belong in mine, and I don't belong in yours. When I get my first chance I'm going to leave this place and never return."

"Do you hate me that much?" Michel asked sadly.

Harry stopped and looked at Michel. "Why does every thing have to be about you! I'm not leaving because of _you._ I'm leaving because _I _don't want to be here!"

Harry stood and left, leaving Michel alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Michel sat in his room. If he had thought he would find support in his elder brother he was sadly mistaken. There was a harsher side of fame that his brother could not understand. He was recognised by every one, loved by so many, and he liked it. But it didn't completely stifle that feeling of dread that lingered in his stomach, constantly reminding him that one day he would have to pay for it all when the dark lord returned. And now he had.

He had every thing he could ever want it was true; he had a big room with toys and clothing of the latest fashion. He had a loving family; his godfather was more like a real father and a best friend all rolled into one. He was given support form his godfather and the other teachers in his training for when the inevitable day came. But he could not cry about it or hide like the child that he was. He wondered to himself wether he would end up in Gryffindor or not, considering that even he recognised his lack of bravery. Michel sat down on a comfortable armchair, his muscles still clenched. How was he, just a boy, supposed to defeat the Dark Lord? He didn't want to die, but he knew that if he were to come across Voldemort today he wouldn't have a standing chance. What chance _could_ he have? Even after all of the training he would be useless. His only chance lie in living long enough to gain the required knowledge and skills. But how long would the world have to be at war first? Before he, the only one that could defeat the Dark Lord, was ready to fight? How many people would have to die because he wasn't _ready_? He couldn't bear to think about it for much longer. He clenched his eyes closed, trying to stop the offensive tear from forming.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office deep in thought. Something was going on with Severus and he could not work out what. His Potions professor had been growing more distant. It could be Voldemort's return that had triggered his behaviour, but Dumbledore was still concerned for the man who was his best and most trusted friend.

Severus, however, was not his only problem. A number of his teaching staff had expressed their concerns that Harry Potter was hiding his true potential. At the moment he was showing very little ability, which was fine by him. If the boy did prove to have ability, all the better that it went unrealised. He didn't like having the boy around. Especially in light of the prophecy, but the only way the Potters would agree to him being Michel's godfather was if Harry went to Hogwarts when he was supposed to and completed his magical education there. If Harry didn't, then he would have to forfeit his right as Michel's godfather, making everything even more complicated. He had, of course, talked to the Potters about Harry's future, the boy would betray them, and he was dangerous to have at Hogwarts. In fact, it was dangerous to let him learn magic at all! By planning before hand the prophetic disaster could be avoided altogether. But they had ignored his insights. Harry had been their son too, and they had loved him very much. He had to respect the Potters' wishes, but the prospect of repeating the same mistake he had made 50 years ago… he was determined not to see history repeat itself. He had known last time with Tom, and from the moment he had first met Harry he had reminded him not only of James, but of Tom Riddle as well. His quietness, his outbursts of anger, and the way he seemed to be able to manipulate the staff. He had actually been mildly surprised when Harry had been sorted into Gryffindor for he had expected him to follow in Tom's footsteps.

* * *

Harry, Hermione and Ron sat in the library talking quietly.

"Are you sure that's what he said?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry replied.

Ron sat with his mouth hanging partially open. His face had turned white, "You know who—back?!"

"And Michel is prophesised to defeat him? But Harry, he's just a boy," Hermione said.

"I know."

"Well he won't be defeating him anytime soon will he? He'd have to be trained up a bit more," Ron added.

"Dumbledore will make sure of it," said Harry.

"I wonder if there is anything we can do to help?" Hermione asked.

"Us?" Harry said in disbelief.

"Of course."

"You guys can if you want, but I'm staying out of it all. It's got nothing to do with _me_. I don't even want to be here."

"_Yes,_ Harry we know, but what you haven't explained to us is _why_ you don't want to be here?"

"Yeah, all my life I've been waiting to get to Hogwarts and all you want to do is leave!" Ron exclaimed.

"I don't want to be a wizard. I want to live as a muggle and go to a muggle school and get a muggle job. I never wanted to come in the first place. It was all a mistake."

"Maybe you should owl your aunt and uncle?" Hermione suggested.

"I don't think they wanted to send me in the first place, but since it was in my parents' will, so they had to."

"Yes but if you don't _want_ to be here, then I'm sure if you talk to Professor McGonagall it can be arranged."

"Yeah, Harry they can't make you stay here. You're basically muggle born!" Ron added helpfully.

* * *

Severus watched Harry closely. It was Potters third detention with him, the boy's fear of him was slowly dwindling, which was unfortunate. Fear was a very useful tool.

Harry scrubbed hard, determined not to give Professor Snape another excuse to give him detention. He only had one more left after this one, and he intended to keep it that way. He was going to see Professor McGonagall tomorrow. He didn't want Snape to found out about it, otherwise he might attempt to stop him. Seeing Professor McGonagall was not something that he wanted to do (he usually tried to avoid teachers as much as possible). Running away seemed like the simplest idea, but Professor Snape was making that difficult for him with all of his interference. His dilemma was finding a time that his absence wouldn't be missed, so during classes was definitely out, and to add to that, Ron had forgiven him for not joining the Gryffindor quidditch team, and he and Hermione had taken to following him around. The easiest time was at night while every one was in bed. A time that he knew certain teachers stalked the hallways. If things with McGonagall didn't work out, he was planning to make his escape then.

He couldn't get them any cleaner than they already were. He was used to cleaning, and he had done a good enough job for Aunt Petunia so it had to be good enough for Professor Snape. His hands were slightly itchy, what ever it was that he had been given to clean with was strong. He glanced at the Professor who appeared to be marking homework. He was unsure of how to approach him. He stood there for a while unsure of what to do. He opened his mouth to inform the Professor that he had finished, but closed it again. Instead he set about cleaning the cauldrons again. He enjoyed the mindless work any way. And he was a bit nervous that if he started a conversation with Snape that it might go places he didn't wish to wander. So he set about scrubbing, getting back into the same rhythm.

"You have already cleaned that one," Snape's voice informed him.

He looked over at the Professor who was still looking at what ever he was marking.

"I've finished," he said.

"Then sit Potter," he indicated the chair in front of his desk.

"Why?"

Snape looked up.

"Another detention Potter."

"What!"

"Sit."

"NO! I've done my detention! I've cleaned all of your stupid cauldrons!"

"Perhaps you have forgotten Potter, but I am a Professor, I decide what punishment is right for your detentions, not you… your father thought he was above the rules as well, but I assure you Potter you are no better than any other student in this school…"

"I don't think I am!"

"DON'T INTERUPT."

Harry shivered and looked down, his stomach felt like it had turned. When had he become so over confident? So stupidly over confident? 'Why did I say anything?' he wondered. 'Why didn't I just do as I was told?' There was silence, and Harry started to wonder what would happen next. He didn't dare to look up.

"_Sit._" Snape finally hissed.

Harry stood there, feeling sick and hating him self more by the minute. 'Stupid fool,' he told himself. He made his way from the cauldrons and sat down.

"Your arrogance won't do you any good with me Potter. The first day you met me you denied being like your father. You were right Potter, if it is possible, you are even more spoiled and arrogant."

Harry felt anger bubble inside of him; he wasn't anything like his father. He would never be. He was so angry it made him feel physically ill. He was so angry that he lost all words. He looked at the edge of the desk refusing to show any reaction. Silence was his best defiance.

"Tell me Potter, have you accepted your place in this world yet? Or are you going to continue to act like an attention seeking brat?"

Harry kept his eyes on the corner of the desk. He wouldn't respond. He focused on his breathing: in, out, in, out. He was tired of everything, tired of refusing to do homework even though he secretly wanted to please his teachers, tired of Hogwarts, tired of hating himself for being here, but not doing enough about it. He was tired of going to classes he didn't want to, of being confused and jealous, of Snape and his detentions, of his brother, of this world, of being alive, of wanting to leave, but not wanting to go back. And most of all he was tired of breathing and dreaming and hoping for nothing.

"Forgotten how to speak again? I thought you had gotten past that stupidity? Perhaps not. I was informed that you told Oliver Wood that you would not join the quidditch team."

This time the silence lasted five minutes. Severus was willing to be patient now.

"I all ready told you I would be," Harry said quietly.

Snape sneered at the Potter boy. It was true that Harry had said he would turn down the offer to go on the Gryffindor quidditch team. The boy at least attempted honesty most of the time. He was succeeding in stirring the boy up, which of course had been his plan all along. He had led Harry to believe that he would get away with scrubbing the cauldrons for his detention and then snatching that hope away from him had had the desired effect. He knew that the boy would much prefer to do a real detention than have any conversation with him. Comparing him to his father always produced a negative reaction. The boy would not look at him, but still he could see his eyes, green like Lilly's, they burned the same way hers had when she was angry. Potter's stubborn streak reminded him of her.

"The same arrogance drove you to make this decision as your previous ones?"

Potter made no response, he continued to stare at the edge of the desk, but Snape could tell he was having an effect. Harry's breathing had become more pronounced and his cheeks were burning red with anger.

"As my detentions seem to be ineffective in comparison to the bloated size of your ego, you will be having detention with me every week until the end of the year to deflate it as much as possible. I think 50 points from your house should compensate for your continued insolence."

Harry was shaking, and then it happened, the reason why Snape wanted to make Harry afraid or angry or both. Everything in the classroom began to shake, not by any meagre amount, but as though a giant hand held the classroom and was shaking it. Bottles flew from their shelves, the caldrons tipped over, and Snape was thrown back from his chair. He landed with a dull thud. The shaking stopped, and he rose up to find Harry staring at him with a white face and trembling body. The boy was on his feet and appeared to be in a state of shock.

"Accidental magic," Snape said. Then after a pause he added, "Very powerful accidental magic."

Harry was indeed as powerful as he had suspected. Of course he had to be. Not just any child could have survived the killing curse, not just any child could have caused the temporary downfall of the dark lord. Even better was the fact that nobody in Hogwarts knew the power the boy possessed, and the ones who might didn't want to. He had done his Order duty by informing Dumbledore, he had said what he should have, and he was above suspicion, having already brought this to the headmaster's attention. For now this would do.

Harry stood still. Not looking, not listening, just standing, just breathing. He had done magic as he had not done in many years. He had not meant to. He wished with every part of him that he had not. He felt sick.

"Well done Potter," Snape said and clapped his hands.

"There is no denying your magical ability, try as you might to avoid it, it will always be there and when you are angry or afraid it will be just below the surface waiting for you to lose control. Then what Potter? You go though your life refusing instruction in magic? Denying _what_ you are? Then one day you're angry or afraid and you do some accidental magic and you _hurt_ someone? Could you live with your self? Could you _accept _that responsibility? And you would be responsible, because you could have stopped it, you _could_ have accepted it and _allowed_ yourself to be trained… but then selfishness was also a high trait in your father. Putting his life above the life of others, believing himself to be above others, arroganceis something you both share. Your father put others lives at risk for his own amusement as well… _Now get out of my classroom._"

* * *

Harry couldn't sleep, and when he did sleep it didn't feel like sleep at all, nightmares would fill his mind as soon as he closed his eyes and wake him soon after. He would lay there for hours until the next nightmare lured his eyes to close.

Ron was never energetic in the mornings, but on this particular one he was much more energetic than Harry, which was unusual. His friend lay in his bed staring ahead as though he wasn't even there.

"Harry," he said. "If we don't get to the Great Hall soon we'll miss out on breakfast."

Harry gave no verbal response, but he did get up and get dressed to Ron's relief. They found Hermione waiting for them in the common room.

"Really Ron, if you had slept in any longer we might have missed out on breakfast altogether."

"Why do you think it was me?"

"Because it's _always_ you… Harry are you all right?"

"Yes," Harry replied, not meeting her gaze. He felt so tired. He had been having trouble sleeping for a while, but last night had been particularly heinous. He would be surprised if he had managed to have 10 minutes of nightmare-free sleep.

"Well this morning it was me telling Harry to get a hurry on," a disgruntled Ron mumbled.

* * *

By the time they reached the Great Hall for breakfast Harry had lost track of the conversation Hermione and Ron were carrying on. He picked at his food. He didn't feel hungry. He was still running over what he would say to Professor McGonagall after Transfiguration. Firstly though, he had to survive another Potions lesson, followed by Defence Against the Dark Arts, which at the moment was also being taught by Snape. After Defence Against the Dark Arts he had Transfiguration, which was followed by charms. It seemed it was just his luck that he would be having Snape in all his classes prior to Transfiguration, and then afterwards (when it didn't matter anymore) he would have Charms. He glanced up at the head table and was a little disappointed to see that McGonagall wasn't there. It was probably best if he did it after Transfiguration anyway, that way he could be alone with her and he wouldn't have to worry about certain other professors butting in.

* * *

Snape surveyed his class. Harry was even more preoccupied than usual. He was paired with the Weasley brat whom was doing all of the work. Harry usually acted as though he was paying attention to avoid getting his teacher's attention (specifically professor Snape's attention), which he now knew would only lead to his own public humiliation and extra detentions. The boy was making his usual attempt at the façade, but was performing miserably today. He seemed distracted. He would leave him alone for now, but he was sure the boy was up to something.

* * *

Luckily Snape left Harry alone all throughout Potions. Harry had thought that perhaps on the day he might finally be able to leave, his bad luck would catch up with him again, yet Snape seemed none-the-wiser. Every minute that passed got him closer towards his goal and further away from that horrible man.

"Are you going to talk to her today?" Hermione asked as the trio headed for Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Yes."

"Would you like us to go with you?" she asked.

Harry was grateful for the support, and although he was sure Hermione could come up with many clever things to say to McGonagal,l he didn't want to drag his friends into this. He hadn't asked them to do anything for him yet, and he didn't intend to ever have to.

"This is something I want to do by myself," he said quietly.

"You're braver than I am. McGonagall is scary enough in class," said Ron as they came to a halt outside the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for insulting a teacher," a snide voice said from behind them.

Harry whirled around to find Snape only 5 meters away.

Ron's ears were red, but Hermione was sending him a glare that seemed keep Ron from making things worse.

Snape stalked past them and into the classroom. Harry wondered anxiously how much Snape had heard.

"Well she i_s_ scary," Ron was muttering. "It isn't as though I called her ugly or fat."

* * *

Snape left soon after the last student's departure. Soon after he had found Potter, Weasley and Granger trailing a ways behind the crowd, on their way to Defence Against the Dark Arts. 'Dawdling' he thought, he picked up his pace in the hopes of overhearing some of their conversation. He walked softly so not to rouse there attention.

"Would you like us with you?" Granger said, she was a very intelligent witch, Snape knew, and was good at Potions. Usually he found favour in the students with that particular talent, but he found her to be more of an irritation.

Harry replied but he did so quietly that Snape could not pick up on what he had said. A little frustrated he quickened his pace.

"You're braver than I am. McGonagall is scary enough in class," the Weasley boy replied to what ever it was Harry had said.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for insulting a teacher" he said. Although calling a teacher scary was hardly a true insult. It had not been about taking points from Gryffindor (though that was an added bonus) nor was it misconduct. It was about making Potter aware that he had been behind him. He could see Potter's obvious discomfort. He triumphantly marched past them into the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

His eavesdropping had been useful. He now knew for certain that Potter was up to something; his suspicions had not been unfounded. Harry was going to speak to McGonagall, perhaps today. Maybe he wanted a second chance to join the Gryffindor quidditch team, but somehow he suspected that that was not the reason…

* * *

_An extra special thanks to the magnificently brilliant awesomely genius mastermind of fanfictioning delight, drum roll please! Key the incredible!!! Who has put up with my terrible ability to reply to e-mails and has to wait for me to finish this chapter and listen to all of my excuses as to why!!!!!!!! In fact to tell the truth I may never have gotten around to finishing this chapter if it wasn't for Key the magnificent  so thank you very much Key. Every one who was waiting for more can thank key especially as my spelling and grammar will now be much better because of Key's wonderful ability with words _


	9. Shadows of Past Childhoods

**The Wails of a Lion **

**Chapter Nine: Shadows of Past Childhoods**

_Harry Potter does not belong to me_

* * *

Defence against the Dark Arts seemed to drag on for Harry. Time seemed to slow; he started counting out the seconds in the minutes to pass the time. Snape never once called upon him, perhaps despite the possibility of being overheard that day was a lucky day after all.

"6 inches by next lesson, if your work is as bad as the pathetic essays you hand in for potions you will all be redoing it… Potter a word"

The class filed out Ron muttered that they'd wait for him out side. Harry packed up his things slowly then waited at his desk. When the rest of the class had cleared out Snape approached him.

"Tell me Potter why you think it is necessary to see Professor McGonagall?"

Harry sat for a moment, what exactly did Snape know? How much had he over herd? Had they said anything important? Harry couldn't remember saying why he was seeing Professor McGonagall but the harder he tried to remember exactly what they had all said the more he wondered.

"She wants to see me"

"Yes Potter and why is that?"

"My work hasn't been very good"

"I see… you may leave"

Harry didn't reply but picked up his bag and headed for the door. Just as he had opened it and was stepping into the hall Snape added.

"If I find that you have lied to me Potter…"

Harry paused for a moment then looked at Snape "I haven't lied sir".

Hermione and Ron were waiting just meters from the door. This time they didn't speak to one another. Making there way silently to transfiguration.

* * *

"Good luck" Hermione whispered to him, then she and Ron left with the rest of the class.

"Yes Potter" Professor McGonagall asked when Harry approached her desk.

Harry took a breath and tried to push back his nerves.

"I want to go back to muggle school instead of Hogwarts, and I was wondering if you could help?"

Professor McGonagall looked at the boy in front of her Wondering wether he was being serious or simply attention seeking.

It was not unheard of for muggle-born's to make this decision and Harry had grown up in the muggle world.

She wondered if the Announcement that Dumbledore would make tonight would change Harry's mind if he were indeed serious.

Either way she had too much to do now, work for the order for the coming war. And she knew the headmaster would want to know about this, especially considering the prophecy…

In fact because of the prophecy the brunt of this decision would also go to him rather than her, as the leader of the order of the phoenix all decisions to do with the prophecy including all decisions about both Potter boys were up to him.

With his guardianship of Michel by the Potters Will and the ministry giving him the responsibility for overseeing Harry's guardianship and future (after his God fathers incarceration) it had made things a lot easier for the order.

If it hadn't been for the Potters Will, she was sure Dumbledore would have allowed the elder Potter boy to return home indefinitely.

But with the Will in consideration she did not think Harry would be completing his education in a muggle school.

"Come back tomorrow at 8:00pm, and we'll discuss this properly Potter, I don't have the time right now, next time I suggest making an appointment" she said.

"Thank you" Harry replied quietly

* * *

He had an appointment with Professor McGonagall tomorrow night that he hoped would enable him to return home.

He hoped that Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape would not speck before then.

He did not know what Snape would do if he found him out in his lie, but what could he do?

He had already given him a detention every week.

What else could he do? Surely not a detention every day?

No he didn't think even Snape would be capable of that.

And hopefully if he did find out about it, it would be after his meeting with Professor McGonagall the next night, by then he might be able to return home.

It was in a much more relaxed mood that he returned to the Gryffindor common room.

Harry felt he would most probably be returning home soon, he felt like he had conquered something in his conversation with McGonagall, he sat on his bed in conversation with Ron, a slight breeze wafted into the room, it gave him comfort, and that comfort gave him hope.

And even if he was not aloud to return he still had his friends. His friends had promised him their help.

"We'll sort if out mate," Ron had said

Even though Harry new that Ron didn't understand why he wanted to go home, even though he knew Ron didn't want him to go home, Ron was still willing to help him. And that meant a lot.

* * *

The entire school was at dinner, there were no detentions, no teachers marking homework, even professor Trelawney (the divination teacher) was there, the only teacher missing was Professor Quirrell who had been absent for nearly a week.

Harry wondered if it had anything to do with Voldemort's return.

Had Quirrell fled when he had found out?

He had herd Hermione and Ron whispering about it at times, he usually drowned out there talking with his own thoughts.

Either way he was sure that the reason for every ones attendance tonight was that Dumbledore was planning to announce to the school Voldemort's return.

Himself, Hermione and Ron were three of very few people (including Michel) whom actually new about ti at Hogwarts.

That would all change tonight which meant Hermione and Ron could stop there incessant whispering about it and start talking about it out loud (like every one else would no doubt be doing).

Harry started to feel a bit curious as he ate his dinner, what would Dumbledore say?

The old wizard frightened him, every one new that Dumbledore was very powerful, and more importantly he seemed to hold a lot of power of his own life, if Professor McGonagall wouldn't let him return home, then perhaps Dumbledore would be his last resort.

He glanced at Snape who was in conversation with Professor McGonagall and Harry's stomach clenched uncomfortably.

What were they talking about? Hopefully the discussion was not wavering onto him.

What ever they were discussing came to a halt when Dumbledore stood to speak.

An expectant hush fell over all of the tables.

Every one was curious as to what Dumbledore would say.

It had been the main subject of discussion among most of the students since the notice that had greeted the students on the notice bord that morning, with exceptions perhaps with Harry, Ron and Hermione who's main concern had been Harry's discussion with McGonagall, although dinner had definite been on close 2nd especially for Ron and Hermione who also suspected that the reason for it was the announcement of Voldemort's return.

"What I am about to tell you… is of the gravest news," Dumbledore said

"Recently I have born witness to some terrible happenings"

Hermione looked pointedly at Ron as if to say that there suspicions had been proven.

"Lord Voldemort has returned"

The hall was filled with the rise of shocked whispers.

Harry looked around but noticed that Michel was a little further down the table steering at the edge of the table, just as Harry at been doing moments before.

He looked so much like him self; they were similar in size although Harry was a little skinner.

Dumbledore lifted his hand for silence before continuing.

"The ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so – either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell you so, young as you are, it is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies… as you have already noticed Professor Quirrell is not longer here, it was discovered that he was in fact working for Voldemort."

Shocked mutterings filled the hall "Professor Quirrell! Wouldn't have suspected him as a traitor, didn't think he would be brave enough" one of the Weasley twins (Ron's brothers) said just down the Table form Harry.

"Every student in this hall" Dumbledor's eyes held a prolonged glance at the slytherin table,

"Will be welcomed back here, at any time, I say to you all – in light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are untied, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only be showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust, it is my belief – and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken – that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you in this hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. But always remember that while there are those who are willing to stand up for what is right, while there are those of us who are willing to work together, those of us who will put aside our differences - there is always Hope. And Hope is always strongest in the darkest of times."

* * *

Minerva McGonagall could take house rivalries to seriously Snape decided.

During the meal he had casually dropped in a question as to what she was going to do about one Harry Potters abysmal marks in the hopes that she would inform him wether the prepose of Harry's meeting with her was about his marks, or possibly something else…

It seemed that the amount of house points he had taken from her house though Potter had quite annoyed her.

As she sharply replied that it was none of his business and that she would not be taking house points for bad marks as obviously certain other members of stuff had taken more than enough for all of staff combined.

He had left that subject there as he would obviously get no further information when she was so put out that her house would be losing the house cup that year because of a single student.

He would have thought that Gryffindor would have been less willing to allow Potter to ruin it for them, but apparently they like some of the stuff Snape had over herd and spoken to felt sorry for the boy.

Some because of his supposed lack of ability, others, well they thought there was something wrong with him.

There were rumours of corse; the brother of the 'boy who lived' couldn't come in to the magic world and Hogwarts after a 10-year absence with out it.

But the boy had not been normal, that much was obvious upon his arrival.

Some believed he was simply jealous of his brother, others that he was a badly behaved boy.

Professor McGonagall seemed to sift between feeling sorry for him and believing him badly behaved.

He didn't feel sorry for Potter.

He pitied him.

He neither liked nor disliked him.

He reminded him some of his mother, that was true.

Michel certainly riled him, he reminded him of his arrogant father.

He couldn't stand the site of Michel, the way he walked, how he talked.

It had given him some pleasure to see Michel so frightened with the news of Voldemort's return.

But it was certain that his life (as he was a death eater and a spy) was mortally intertwined with Michel and Harry's life. What they did, wether they lived or died, what they accomplished, there future decisions, all of it would affect him.

It wasn't just his life of corse; the lives of every one in their world were dependent on these two children.

But Snape much preferred to keep some control over his life.

So the best way for him to do this (and in his favour) was to be able to shape and influence both boys the way that he wanted.

It would be no challenge for him to treat Michel with contempt and distaste, he despised the boy already.

For Harry though, he had different plans.

If Dumbledore knew what he knew he would no doubt take control of every snippet of the boy's life.

Harry was very powerful far more powerful than his friend new.

He had to keep that a secret from Dumbledore if his plan was to work.

If he was to exact the amount of control he wanted to on the out come of the war.

He had a lot of respect for Dumbledore, as a man, as a wizard and as a friend.

And he would do his respect justice by not underestimating him. Not for a single moment.

* * *

Dumbledore passed in his office (he was doing that more and more).

He was missing something.

But he couldn't figure out what.

Harry was not what he had expected.

He had admitted that much to himself.

He had explained it away to others as attention seeking and jealousy.

Lately he had stoped giving any opinion of the subject.

Harry had become almost as popular in discussion as Michel amongst the staff.

The thing that had concerned him the most were the similarities between Harry and the way Tom had been when he had first arrived (right down to there wands).

Tom had fooled him.

He had always recognised the side of Tom that delighted in others pain, which was a thief, which cared for no one but him self.

It was not that which had fooled him.

He had seen that from the start.

It had been his own heart that had fooled him.

He had put time and extra care into Tom, he had felt sorry for him, he had been after all just a child, just a product of his harsh circumstance, or so he had believed.

He had even felt love for that boy.

Not like a son no, but as more than a student.

But then after Myrtle he realised his grave mistake.

He remembered talking to his brother, telling him how sorry he was.

He had little to do with Aberforth these days, they weren't strangers but they didn't know each other any more either.

His brother had never forgiven him for not being able to save his daughter.

Dumbledore was powerful he was intelligent he should have been able to see what was going to happen, he should have known that that child, a victim of sad circumstances would grow into a teenage murder.

But he had not, he had been so rapt up in his belief that people deserved a chance, and that every one was capable of change but most of all the every one was capable of Love and there for essentially good.

And now here was Harry that reminded him so much of Tom, with the prophecy that held a warning about him, a warning he wished he had had with Tom.

But what made a child the way Tom had been? Tom had been no harder done by than any other child in that orphanage.

And yet it was him that had tuned into a sadistic mass murder, he had researched (perhaps obsessively) what had become of all of the other orphans that had lived in the orphanage with Tom, and although some of them had ended up in prison at some stage, none of them turned into the same monsters, and only one other had ever murdered (allegedly in self defence).

But then many ended up in lower-income jobs, only a few had had the drive for success, where as Tom had never lacked that.

He had been obsessive with success at every thing he had done the moment he arrived in Hogwarts and Dumbledore believed long before that, he had a need to prove he was better than everybody else at everything he did especially magic, he believed himself to be more powerful than anybody else, he believed him self to be more than everybody else full stop.

And that was where he hit the big inconsistency.

Tom and Harry were very similar but they were different in the thing that Dumbledore had long considered one of the most important factors that made Tom a monster… power, the lust for it, and the belief that having it made him better…

Harry didn't want to learn magic at all. He didn't want to learn the one thing that could give him power and control over those around him.

The truth was he didn't think Harry thought him self better than the others in the castle, at first he had thought so but the more that he watched the boy the more that he realised that he actually thought himself under them.

He had thought his lack of eye contact the way he seemed to avoid others (like Tom did) were symptoms of arrogance; a belief that he was better and apart form all beings around him.

But Dumbledore now realised he had been wrong. Very, very wrong.

The problem was that Harry still resembled Tom in other areas and there was the prophecy… Dumbledore had done his best for Harry, he had found suitable guardians, whom he had hoped would raise Harry as there own, given him everything he needed, and attention he would never have been able to provide since he had Michel to think of, a school to run as well as duties to the ministry and magical world.

It seemed as though he had done the right thing as well, so much so that Harry wanted to return to his family rather than stay in the magical world, which he had come from.

But Dumbledore also had his doubts, something just didn't seem right, he didn't know what it was, it was more like a feeling, all the information he had added up, and yet felt off, he had the information laid out before him, and was drawing a logical conclusion, a logical conclusion that didn't quite fit.

What had he missed?

The next night at 8:00pm he and Professor McGonagall had an appointment with one Harry Potter.

An appointment he believed he might find both interesting and enlightening.

* * *

A generation ago…

The skinny little boy with black hair lay curled in his bed crying.

The sound of screaming, crashing, banging crept up though the floor to where he lay.

His stomach clenched with anxiety.

Tears rolled down his cheeks.

Then silence…

Stomp, stomp, stomp…

Some one was coming up the stairs…

He quieted himself and quickly wiped his tears, listening intently he held his breath.

There was silence, then he herd his door open a slither of light lit up the room.

"Mum?" he asked quietly, fear shaking his voice.

A women came in, long black hair, a large hooked nose.

Tear stains on her cheeks… her eye red, blood on her lip.

"Oh Severus! Its ok sweet-heart" she said seeing his own tearstains and smiled for her son.

But children can always sense more than there parents realise.

Little Severus could see that she had been crying and he knew his dad had hit her again.

Unable to keep a handle on his emotions tears began streaming down his face again.

He held his little arms up to his mother.

He was enveloped in her arms, her soft jersey surrounded him

"Its all right" she said

"I love you" the little boy looked up at her, his big eyes waiting for the response, needing it.

She brushed some stray stands of hair from his face.

"I love you to sweetheart" she looked towards the door "both of us do"

Gently she pushed him back down into his bed and tucked him in tightly.

"Its time to sleep now though"

He opened his moth to respond, but she held up her hand for silence.

"I wont leave you yet, after all I haven't sung you your lullaby yet have I?"

"No" the little boy shock his head.

She gazed at her son for a moment, she could see how tiered he was.

'I'm so sorry Severus' she thought 'this isn't how I meant it to be, I would give anything for you… next time, next time it happens we will leave, I promise'

She closed her eyes and sung the song for her son, the same song her mum had sung for her.

"Lay still my child

In my loving arms

Keep closed your eyes

Away from the scaring sun

Keep still my child

Feel my heart beet

My blood pumps with love

For my child so sweet

Live life and learn child

Each day at a time

And know that my heart of love

Burns all of the time

Play in the fields

Under the stars

Listen to the wind

She sings in my mind

Lay still my child

In my loving arms

Keep closed your eyes

Away from the scaring sun

Keep still my child

Feel my heart beet

My blood pumps with love

For my child so sweet"

The last sentence left her lips as a whisper, but she did not leave her son. She stayed with him instead until she was shore he was asleep.

Then she stayed longer, entranced by his sleeping form, his innocence, his purity, her child, her precious beautiful little boy.

* * *

5 years earlier than present, Hogwarts

Dumbledore smiled as Michel told one of his well-imagined story's, he had an extraordinary imagination.

The students in the school never relented to amaze him, but still he had only ever known them as a headmaster, the closest experience he had ever had to parenthood before Michel was Myrtle.

But never had he quiet understood what being a parent meant.

Every day Michel taught him things he had never known, the wisdom of a child never failed to amaze him.

He had known that parents worried, but never how much, he had known love, had loved, but never like the way he loved Michel, he would do anything for him, he would die to protect him, and he knew it was dangerous, how much would he give up for the sake of one child?

The world could not pay for Dumbledore's love.

And that thought depressed him, because he could love Michel with all his heart, and still he might have to lose him for the sake of others, it was a thought he found almost unbearable.

"And really did you know that jungles are were lions live and when I go to one I'm going to go hunting and have lion for dinner and monkey and shark"

"And how precisely are you intending to get there"

"On a broom! Because you can fly along way on brooms and you can fly all the way to other islands and places"

The serious mana in which Michel explained his tale caused Dumbledore to chuckle.

"Tell me, have you been dreaming all day or have you done the practice that I assigned you?"

The way Michel looked away, the way he fell into silence and held his hands. Michel hadn't done it.

"I forgot"

"It is ok to day dream, you have an amazing imagination, but some things are more important than day dreams and toys and lollies and fun. I know that must be hard for you to understand at the moment, but a big responsibility rests on your shoulders, and on mine to prepare you…" and he regretted it.

Michel was just a child, it was the holidays, his normal classes were over, but it just meant more time for magical study, at an age when all Michel wanted to do was play and have fun and be normal, he couldn't allow it.

"I'm sorry but I cant allow you to continuously forget your study's, no pudding tonight" he said in a stern voice, a voice he hated to use, he watched Michel's reaction to it. It pained him to know that it pained Michel, who only wanted to please him.

"Sorry"

"It is ok Michel, you may still have pudding tomorrow, if you get your work done, now come along, lets see what the house elves have made us for dinner" he held out his hand and smiled to say that he wasn't angry with him.

Michel smiled back and took his hand and skipped along beside him as they made there way to the great hall, how easy it is to comfort a child.

"Lay still my child

In my loving arms

Keep closed your eyes

Away from the scaring sun

Keep still my child

Feel my heart beet

My blood pumps with love

For my child so sweet"

* * *

Today, Hogwarts

Harry was correct in his assumption that Ron and Hermione would start talking about Voldemort's return out loud after Dumbledore's announcement.

The constant talk of Voldemort's return, and there for Michel was starting to make Harry feel very, very tiered.

It was of corse inevitable that Michel become the centre of much of the talk around the school, he always was to some extent, but that had now taken on new meaning.

And because his brother was the centre of much discussion, debate and fascination, he ended up being brought into it as well.

"_Your_ Michel's brother aye?"

Harry steered at his feet.

"What's he like?"

"I don't know"

"Well he's your brother"

Harry turned and walked away. Choosing to ignore the person.

Harry was used to the whispers, but they were everywhere all around him, he felt crowded.

"Yeah that's him, Michel Potters brother, I herd there's something wrong with him, he's really weird"

That was him, Michel Potters poor weird brother.

Hermione and Ron had taken to walking on both sides of him all day and glaring at people who were less obvious about their gossip.

Which he was thankful for, but they couldn't be with him all the time.

He hadn't seen Michel since the day by the lake, besides the fact that they were not aloud to speak, Michel was busy with tutors learning all the normal things 10 year olds learn, as well has his magic training, and Harry was busy with school.

They lived at different parts of the school and Harry thought it was better this way.

Michel was what he had dreamed for all of his life, a family.

But even Michel admitted they were not really family by anything but blood now.

Dumbledore was Michel's family now.

And the Dursley's were Harry's.

He angrily kicked at something in his way in the common room, better the Dursley's over his real parents.

Harry didn't think he would have survived that day with out his friends.

Who appreciated him, for him, they could hold a conversation the three of them together and Harry didn't have to say a thing, and still he would feel like he was apart of it.

When he did talk, they listened and were interested in what he had to say.

Like what he had to say was worth the same amount as what any body else had to say.

When Harry was with his friends he felt safer, better, more normal… and then he would catch himself and wonder what he was thinking, what was wrong with him.

I'm slipping; I hope the meeting tonight goes right.

Or else I don't know if I will able to do this any more, He thought.

* * *

Harry knocked on Professor McGonagall's office door.

"Come in" he heard her brisk voice

He stepped in nervously, all day he had been thinking of augments in his favour, but now he wondered if he would be able to pull this of.

He tried to calm himself so he would be able to focus enough to make logical sense.

McGonagall was so far ignoring him, shuffling some papers. Sorting out some folders.

"Come Potter, this meeting is going ahead in the Headmasters office," she finally said

Picking up a small pile of papers and placing them in a folder and headed for the door.

Harry hurried along behind, caught of guard, and berating himself, of corse if a student was going to leave getting the headmaster involved might be necessary, its just that, Harry had hoped this might have been a lot easier. Nothing it seemed was ever that simple.

At least this way it was straight to the top. He thought, if I am aloud to go home Dumbledore will be the ultimate authority.

* * *

A generation in the past…

Lilly's mum enveloped her into a hug.

A tear ran down her face.

"Be good Lilly, work hard… we are very proud of you"

"I know mum"

Lilly breathed in her mothers sent, and found a brief peace to her nerves.

Her Dad took her shoulders and smiled at her, the type of smile that made her feel proud and safe and loved.

"Have fun Lilly-bean" he said "you have been given a true gift, enjoy it"

" I will," she said

"And make sure you tell us all about it, we will expect letters every week, especially Patty" he said placing a hand on his younger daughters shoulder.

Lilly hugged her younger sister closely, since Patty had been able to walk she had followed Lilly everywhere, they were more than sisters, they were best friends.

"Ill miss you… but ill be back at every holiday"

"Ill miss you to, I wish I could come, maybe next year"

"If those bullies are nasty to you tell mum and dad and they'll sort it out for you, and if they _still_ bother you they better watch out when I get back, kay"

"Kay" Patty nodded

She stepped back form her family and took a deep breath.

"Bye" she waved.

Her father helped her put her trunk onto a rack, most of the other compartments were full, but they found a compartment with another first year boy.

As the train started up she waved and smiled as her family become further and further away.

She noticed the boy opposite also waving and smiling, presumedly to his family.

Soon they were travailing thought the countryside, it was a warm sunny day and Lilly felt like she was on a great adventure.

Sitting back down she smiled at the boy, who was watching her silently.

"I'm Lilly" she said suddenly "Lilly Evens"

He steered at the offered hand for a moment in contemplation, then took it.

"Severus Snape" he said quietly.

* * *

**Authors note:**

This chapter and chapter 10 were both written before I had read Deathly Hallows. I actually thought that telling the story of Lilly and Snapes childhood friendship was original… it's not at all any more and now it all seems a bit silly but it is a bit important to my plot so I'm not going to take it out. But obviously my version of their friendship is going to be different to the actual books, also in my version Petunia is Lilly's younger sister, yes I know that's not how it actually is.

I have holidays at the moment, which is why I am doing spell cheeks and posting what I have written. After the holidays are over it is going to slow down again but I should be able to post every few months unlike for the last two years. I am slow at writing. I know this. Be aware of it. It has taken me nearly two years to write chapters 8,9 and 10 for this story. Like I said I am hoping to do this a lot quicker but don't expect a chapter every few weeks like some amazing authors can do.

My posting for my other story 'The Legend of Harry Potter' has been faster because at the moment it has been easier for me to write. In both stories all of the details are important, and although I do have a picture of this story in my head I have been having trouble pulling it all tighter in words so you can all see it like I do. At the moment there is a lot of information coming out in this story that I have to do correctly. Later on some of my earlier chapters will probably have to be rewritten because my ability to express my stories has improved greatly since I first started to write this story.

The next chapter includes Harry's meeting with Dumbledore. And more on a very special lullaby…


	10. Dreams

**The Wails of a Lion **

**Chapter 10: Dreams**

_Harry Potter does not belong to me._

Warning: until my beta does this chapter it will have spelling and grammar errors. If you have a problem with this cheek back and when this warning is gone it means its been fixed by my beta (her life does not revolve around fixing my work, be patiant she is a very busy person and is doing me a huge favor by helping me).

* * *

He stumbled and could not find his balance. 

He fell.

He felt the hard rock ground as he tumbled, its rough surface scraping his skin.

He lowered his head onto his arms.

His whole being throbbed.

He lay there, dispar enveloped him.

He had failed, and he knew what it meant.

Coldness shook his body but still he did not move.

Hunger and thirst raged inside him.

Suddenly after many hours he rose onto his knees and screamed and beat at his chest.

"I AM NOT WHO YOU THINK I AM! I KNOW WHAT YOU WOULD THINK BUT I AM NOT HE!"

The sound of his screaming echoed around the dark stone walls, to him it seemed many others were screaming back at him, mocking him, taunting him.

"YOU WILL SEE!"

He pounded harder at his chest in rage at the mocking responses as his screams echoed around him.

"SHUT UP!"

He covered his hands over his ears but he could not block out the screams that mocked him, he yelled back again and again tears streaming from his eyes, but still they continued on, laughing at his pain.

"Please, plllllleeeeaaaasssse… PPPPPLLLLLLEEEASE… LEAVE ME ALONEEEEEEEEEE, AHHHHHHHHHRRRRRR!"

Michel sat up; his body tangled in his blankets his pyjamas damp with sweat.

He slowly untangled him self from his blankets and left his room, quietly he made his way into the hall and then the bathroom, he took the cup from the sink and filled it with water.

The water refreshed him and woke him up.

Finally he raised his eyes to the mirror and observed himself.

"I am not who you think I am" he whispered and a tear slid down his cheek.

* * *

Harry held his breath with nervousness as the staircase moved around and up; it came to a halt and he waited as Professor McGonagall knocked on the headmaster's door. 

"Come in Minerva" he heard Dumbledore's reply and they both stepped into the well-lit office.

Harry found his eyes darting in all directions despite his nervousness.

Amazing little contraptions some simple, others intricate were spread through out the office.

Numerous portraits hung; in some there inhabitants were sleeping, while in others they looked on in interest.

Harry couldn't help but feel he was suddenly the centre of a lot of unwanted attention.

His eyes finally fell on Dumbledore who stood watching him closely with his hands behind his back, his eyes twinkling behind his half moon glasses.

Harry felt his stomach turn.

"Thank you Minerva" Dumbledore said turning to the Gryffindor head of house.

"Quite all right Albus" she said and handed him her arm full of papers, she turned and gave a sharp glance at Harry, patted him on his shoulder and promptly left.

Harry stood there feeling awkward for a moment; then a flury of golden wings caught his attention.

A large beautiful golden bird had just come in though the window and landed on a golden perch.

It gave a soft chirp and he felt his anxiety disappear slowly.

He stepped up slowly towards the bird, which had turned its head to look at him better.

"His name is Fawkes, he is a phoenix" he heard Dumbledore explain.

Harry slowly reached out his hand to stroke the beautiful phoenix, but stoped himself.

He let his hand drop to his side.

This was not for him, this world, its evils… or its joys.

He pulled his eyes away from the bird and turned to face Dumbledore who was watching him carefully.

Subconsciously Harry lowered his eyes.

"Please take a seat Harry"

Harry sat down on the soft chair in front of the headmaster's desk; they sat in silence for a long minute, Dumbledore examining Harry and Harry examining his hands clenched in his lap.

"You wish to leave Hogwarts Harry?" Dumbledore finally spoke

"Yes"

"Please correct me if I am wrong Harry, but my first impression was that you wished you had also grown up here?"

Harry shook his head, frowned and then nodded, it was true, and he had wished he had also been brought up here, but it was also true that he wished to leave.

Straining his mind he searched for the correct thing to say, the correct thing that would convince Dumbledore that he should go.

"Please sir, I'm not a wizard," he said finally.

Understanding the flaws of his own statement but needing it to be true, needing Dumbledore to understand.

Dumbledore leaned back further into his chair and waited for Harry to continue.

"I don't belong here, this isn't my home or my world or anything. My home is in Little Whinging with the Dursley's"

"Your home is still with the Dursley's Harry, coming to Hogwarts does not change that, you will return to them in the summer and at Christmas if you wish to"

"But I'm not a wizard" Harry said quietly "I don't belong here"

"You belong here as much as any other wizard or witch in this school"

No! Not me! You don't understand I'm not like you. I'm not. Not. Harry closed his eyes tightly his unexpressed thoughts painfully tearing at his mind.

"I want to go to Muggle school like my cousin" Harry finally said, the only audible thought in the words that battled in his mind "I don't want to learn magic"

* * *

A generation ago… 

"Severus!" Lily said, rushing to catch up to her friend.

"I've been looking everywhere for you! How was your Christmas?" she asked

Severus turned and looked at her, "it was alright. How was yours?"

"Oh fantastic! Patty was so glad to see me, and we had so much fun. Mum made a wonderful Christmas dinner and Daddy got out his violin to play for us! Every year he plays 'silent night' and me and Patty sing it for our grandparents it sounds kind of silly but its tradition you know?"

Severus was looking at her with a smile on his face, "some times I wonder how you manage to breath" he said with a short laugh.

She grinned back at him "I have to talk enough for the both of us"

They settled together under one of the trees by the lake.

"Ask," he said; a smile out of the corner of his mouth that Lily had grown to love. He was so perceptive, so much more than her.

"How did you know?" she asked

He looked at her for a moment his eyebrow raised slightly.

"Fine!" she said suddenly "you know me far to well Severus Snape! What is my Christmas present and where is it! I've been so curious about what it is any why you couldn't just send it by owl!"

He turned away abruptly and looked out across the water.

"It was actually your secret that inspired it," he said softly

"My secret? I don't understand"

She felt her frustration rise, as her friend seemed to disappear. Like he was suddenly so far away from her. But she knew him well and engaged in her self-control as well as she could. He would come out of his brooding silence eventually; her curiosity could not overcome his distance. If she pushed now it would only push him further. So she sat in silence and turned her attention to the lake in the same direction as her friend gazed.

They had known each other for over a year now. They had meet on the train in there first year and had quickly become best friends. This year it had even been arranged for Severus to come and stay at her house for a week of the summer holidays and she was really looking forward to it.

"Remember how I told you that the gift of wind-speaking runs in my family?" he spoke finally

"Yes, I remember, your mum has it"

He nodded "and do you remember that it's actually more like wind-singing than talking?"

"Well yes it certainly sounds like the wind is singing to you more than talking to you when I here it, but I remember you saying that if I can here it I can learn to sing back to the wind… which is why its called wind-talking instead of wind-listening"

He nodded at her "your Christmas present is a song, a lullaby actually that has been passed down in my family." he turned and looked at her. "It's one of the most precious things that I have"

She looked at him in silence for a moment. It meant so much to her that she was being given something so precious, but she felt like she was intruding.

"Severus are you sure?"

He turned away so sharply she wished she had not spoken.

"Of corse I'm sure! You're the best friend I've ever had Lily" he looked at his hands "and I have nothing much of worth, and you have the gift, I don't, and I'm the last in my family… what if I never have children? What if I am the last ever Prince? I can't let that song be forgotten, but I don't want to shear it with just any one. It has to be some one I trust. It has to be someone special… other than mother your all I have… and sometimes I wonder how much longer…"

"How much longer what?" Lily asked

But he had fallen again into silence and Lily felt suddenly alone again.

"Severus?" she asked this time unable to contain her self.

She reached out her hand to his shoulder and gently placed it there.

His reaction was instantaneous, he flinched away and stood immediately to his feet and looked at her with fury in his eyes "Don't touch me" he hissed.

Lily backed away abruptly; her eyes flicked form his face to his neck where for the first time she noticed a small fading bruise.

A burning anger filled her "he's hurt you hasn't he!" she said fiercely standing up as well.

"_Dam_ you and your curiosity Evans!" he snapped and started back of towards the castle.

"Wait!" Lily yelled running after him.

"Please Severus! Please wait! I haven't seen you all Christmas and I missed you!"

But still he continued on undeterred.

"I want my Christmas present this instant Severus! So you had better teach me that song or I wont talk to you for a week!" she actually managed to sound angry. She folded her arms arose her chest and waited for him to turn around like she new he would.

He made a few more steps then swung around a frown on his face.

"Well don't just stand there! Teach me!" she said and threw herself to the ground and waited.

Severus stood there as if at a loss of what to do.

"Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you Evens" he said finally and stomped back to where she sat.

"If I'm going to teach you this though it has to be in my time, if you had it your way you, you would miss all of the details"

"Yes but if we do it your way we wont miss out a single boring detail"

He smiled at her suddenly, all anger disappearing from his face.

She was the only one other than his mother that could calm him so quickly, but then she was the only one that could stir him up so much as well.

He was ostracised by the other Slytherin's for being a half blood, and being in slytherin didn't practically endear him to the other houses, but he was fine with that, he liked his own company, or that of his mothers… or Lilly's… being the target of pranks made him feel angry but not in the same mana that Lilly did… and being bullied by those Gryffindor's James Potter and Sirius Black… he sometimes wished he could make them spend a day like he did just so they knew what it was like… he wasn't gifted socially like Lilly was.

Sometimes he wondered why she was friends with him.

Most people in the school (other than the Slytherin's she was a Muggle born after all) liked her; she had many people who considered themselves her friends.

She could spend her time with any one she liked.

Btu she had chosen him.

And she was fierce if any one questioned as to why, including him.

Sometimes she irritated him, her never ending questions, her constant babbling often it seemed to him about nothing.

But other times he found himself listening and just enjoying hearing her talk even if it was about absolute nonsense.

"Like with all things of a magical nature, the whole may produce the magic but it's the details that get you there, it is the details that build it up and weave it together. Understand the details and you will not just be able to preform the magic but understand it," he said

Lily looked at him blankly for a moment "so this song is a magical song?" she asked

Sometimes he wondered if she purposely missed the point he was trying to make.

He sighed deeply "yes Lilly it's a magical song, its as if it were some kind of contentment spell. People that hear it feel peaceful and safe and warm even if they are not. It helps them to sleep peacefully."

"It sounds as though you are talking about one of your potions," she said with a smile

He smiled back "I'm not the only one who gets excited about the theory of magic, I remember a number of conversations where you haven't been able to stop going on and on about charms, if its something your interested in you have no trouble with the details, but anything else and your hopeless" he said

She looked at him seriously for a moment.

"Yes, well some of us are a bit more well rounded than you, we don't have the time to notice the details in absolutely everything because we do something called having fun _as well_ as studying"

"If I really did notice the details in absolutely everything I doubt I would be much more than a statue stuck in a moment of billions of details, your talking nonsense again… "

* * *

Dumbledore sighed deeply his hands resting in front of him on his desk fingers entwined. 

"I'm sorry Harry, it was your parents wishes that you attended Hogwart's, it is written in their Will…"

"But there dead!" Harry butted in only to regret it moments later; lowering his head he whispered, "I'm sorry"

Dumbledore watched him silently for a few moments.

"Harry, they only did what they thought was best, Hogwart's is the best school of magic, study here and with enough effort you will be able to go into any field of your choosing"

"Any Magical field" Harry bit out his mind clearing "I don't want to be a part of this world, Hermione has researched it sometimes Muggle-born's choice to stay in the Muggle world, and that is the choice I have made sir" Harry said a sudden fear was building in side him that he was not going to be aloud to leave.

"Ah Hermione Granger… A very smart Witch and what she said is of corse true, it is not unheard of for Muggle-born's to chose to live in the Muggle world and have a Muggle eduction… but it is quite unheard of for a child born to a witch and wizardto make such a choice, and you are not truly Muggle born Harry, your parents were a great witch and wizard whom I was proud to know and call my friends and they left me with a very important job, to make sure that the wishes in there will were carried out."

Harry felt suddenly cold.

He was not going to be aloud to leave.

He had come to Dumbledore's office believing he had a chance.

But he had never had a chance.

His body was trembling.

"_I don't care. There dead. And I hate them any way_… _I _hate_ them_."

Harry had not noticed himself standing up, he was not aware that the magic inside him was bubbling powerfully to the surface.

A deep anger that he had never known was there, so deep and disgusting that he felt sick, it was a horrible pain inside of him.

And a horrible helplessness.

A profound peace and sweet sound suddenly filled the room and Harry felt his body slowly lower back into his seat.

It took him several moments to realize that Fawkes was singing.

It was a full minute after Fawkes was finished before either of them spoke.

Dumbledore who for a long moment had been considering the phoenix and now had the appearance of looking of into space.

Harry felt an over whelming shame at his outburst, he always did, but never in his life had he lacked so much control over his anger, since he had come to Hogwart's he had been feeling a dizzying amount of emotion that he struggled to place or understand.

He found himself feeling one thing one moment then another thing the next and so intensely that he felt at those moments that he had lost all control.

Afterwards he was left with nothing but a guilty dread.

He would never yell back at the Dursley's, but here it was like he was suddenly free, suddenly he was experiencing things he had never before, suddenly he could do almost anything he wanted, suddenly he wasn't alone.

Suddenly he was questioning things, seeking understanding.

But he also felt a great isolation, an anxiety and fear, he did not know what to do or when, exactly how to behave, he felt confused, what was right? Wrong?

* * *

The room was dark, an intricate silver chandelier hung from the roof and a vast ivory coloured fireplace filled the large part of one of the walls. In an armchair not far from the fire sat Lord Voldemort whole with the body he once believed he had lost forever. The elixir had done exactly what it was supposed to have. Quirrell had died as he left his body but by that stage he had had no further use for him. From there hiding place in Romania where they had used the stone to make the elixir he had left to find which of his servants (if any) were still loyal to him. 

Lucius had been the easiest to find for he was never far from the public spot spotlight. Lucius had kneeled as soon as he had recognised Lord Voldemort and Voldemort had asked for his arm and summoned all that had the mark.

And they came.

The few who didn't would be tracked down and disposed of.

Karkaroff who stayed hidden in his school.

Pettigrew the coward.

And those locked up in Azkaban would surly know that the time for there freedom was closer than it ever had been.

A man dressed in a black clock swept into the room and kneeled at the dark lords feet.

"Master" he said

"Is it done?"

"Yes"

"And the boy?"

"He is powerful, just as you said"

"Two powerful boys and one prophecy, but tell me how sure is Dumbledore that Michel is the one with the power to defeat me?"

"He believes the prophecy makes that clear my lord"

"A prophecy I have never fully herd"

"Few have"

"And nine years ago I went to the Potters house to destroy the boy, many have assumed that Michel must have some secret power, that he must be greater than me, but it was not Michel's power that stoped me… as you know"

The man kept his head bowed but no one but the dark lord himself knew exactly what had taken place in the Potters house all of those years ago and he found that he was not breathing while waiting for Voldemort to continue.

"Ah I see that I have caught your attention, but tell me the elder boy, he has a scar on his forehead doesn't he?"

"Yes master"

"And he received it the night that I became separated from my body… and yet who has ever questioned why or how?"

"There is little doubt that there were many curses being freed that night my Lord"

The dark lord paused

"No magic can block the killing curse," Voldemort said

The servant slowly raised his head.

"No it was not magic itself that saved the boys life that night"

"Master?"

"I need the whole prophecy"

"Dumbledore is the only one alive who knows it"

"So he has not shared it with young Michel Potter?"

"No master, only bits of it, but he has spoken of the possibility of shearing it with him in full"

"See that you are there when he does"

* * *

Dumbledore considered the child in front of him. His head bowed, dark messy hair dangling in front of his face partly hiding his down cast eyes. Small for his age, smaller even than his younger brother who was both taller and broader than Harry. 

_Dumbledore observed Harry, the boy seemed quiet but was obviously overwhelmed, breakfast appeared before him and the boy jumped, he spent a long moment looking up and down the table as if confused, food didn't tend to pop out of no where in the Muggle world, slowly he raised his hand to the food on his plate still glancing up and down the table before digging in, it was obvious that the Dursley's did not prize table manners…_

_The first years entered, Dumbledore could see Harry Potter at the back near the next member of the Weasley family to be coming to Hogwart's, as they came closer Dumbledore lost sight of the eldest Potter boy completely the other first years were so much larger than him…_

"_Ah, Severus, to what do I owe the privilege of your visit?" Dumbledore asked_

_Severus seemed more agitated than usual as he sat down._

"_Its about Potter"_

"_Michel you mean Severus. You really need to distinguish between him and his father they are quite different people"_

"_No the other Potter Brat"_

_So the interest that had captured the rest of the staff had not missed his potions master and friend._

"_Harry?" he asked_

_Snape's lips curled in a sneer_

"_Yes Harry, what other Potter boy is there, I can assure you that there are only two"_

"_Yes, yes" Dumbledore said a small smile on his lips_

"_Well what is it that Mister Potter has done?"_

"_I have just had Potter for detention and we ended up having a very interesting conversation indeed" Snape paused "he has quite a dislike of magic, in fact he has been purposely doing badly in his subjects even though I'm quite sure of his intelligence"_

"_Or perhaps he is simply trying to cover for his short comings, being the older brother of 'the boy who lived' and having no great magical ability himself is lightly reason to lead to this behaviour" Dumbledore answered while sifting through a large bag of lollies._

"_Lemon drop?" he offered Severus, but the potions master ignored him._

"_I don't think that it's very prudent to assume things yet, do not forget the warning that the prophecy makes about the other son, I think that Harry Potter might be more powerful than we give him credit for, and as cunning as a Slytherin, he did manage to mislead all of the Hogwart's stuff including yourself Albus"_

"_I don't consider myself mislead, but tell me why it is that Mister Potter hates magic?"_

"_He believes it to be evil, something taught to him by his guardians. He aggress with burning wizards and witches for there redemption, he went so far as to suggest that his relatives might to it for him when he goes home."_

_Dumbledore's eyes twinkled "it seems to me Severus that you are the one that has been fooled. It sounds to me most like an attempt to both live permanently at Hogwart's as well as gaining some attention for himself"_

"_I don't think that that is what it is at all, I believe that it is something of a much more serious nature, but then I could be wrong"_

_Severus swept from his office still uneasy but obviously glad to have shared the information with him. Still Dumbledore felt uneasy, standing up he passed in his office, Harry Potter was exactly what he had expected, Slytherin like, sneaky, he had all of his staff on his side just like Tom Riddle had, but not…_

"_Something is not right Albus" Minerva said as they walked together to breakfast_

"_I don't mean to say that he is mad, but at times I have to wonder, he appears to be easily startled, he refuse's to learn or pay attention and at times I notice he is talking to himself under his breath…"_

"_Talking to him self?"_

"_And it's not just me that has noticed it! Professor Quirrell has observed the same behaviour as has Professor Sprout, the women is quite worried about the boy…"_

"_My dear professor I don't believe him to be mad"_

"_Then what Albus? Could it all be an act for attention?"_

_Dumbledore paused in the hall and Professor McGonagall turned to look at him._

"_At the moment it would be best for all to assume so, people considered mad do not get kind treatment in any society, to get St Mangos involved would be a mistake, to put it lightly I would not want to expose a mentally instable adult to full time life in St Mangos let alone a boy who is doing no one any harm…"_

"Harry" Dumbledore said quietly.

Harry didn't move but Dumbledore new that he was listening.

"Why is it that you told Professor Snape that you agree with burning wizards and witches?"

The boy moved in an uncomfortable manner, he did not answer for at least a minute but Dumbledore was happy to wait.

"I don't agree with it sir, Its just, I read about wizards and witches and I read about the witch hunts and my aunt and uncle explained to me that the burnings was the best thing to do for them… I was angry when I said it and I'm sorry"

"And when you suggested that your aunt and uncle might burn you?"

Suddenly tears started to trickle down the boy's face and he made a move to wipe them but instead let his arm dangle by his side.

There was a hopelessness about him… but he was relived to see an emotion other than anger being expressed by the boy, he had a feeling that the boy did not often cry in front of another.

"They wouldn't"

"Professor Snape was very concerned by what you told him"

"Sorry"

Harry's speech lacked the normal animation you would expect, but never had it stood out more to Albus. The ups and downs and exaggerations were missing, his voice seemed expressionless and Albus suspected that this had also lead to the uneasiness expressed by his staff. Harry also seemed to have only two ways of speaking. Ether slow, quiet and emotionless, or angry, loud and fast. Tom had also tended to talk with an expressionless manner, unless he wanted something… but Harry never varied, even now when he wanted something he was restricted to two styles of communication, emotionless or angry.

"Do you miss your aunt and uncle Harry?"

Harry raised his head a bit, "yes" he said.

"I do not believe that your aunt and uncle were serious with their suggestions about burning wizards and witches… but it was something that should never have been said"

Only a few tears had escaped Harry's eyes but the site of such a young boy looking so depressed, so unlike most other children his own age…

"Would you like to spend Christmas with your uncle and aunt Harry? I'm sure you already know but most of the students return home for Christmas"

"Could I stay… after?"

"It would be just for Christmas I'm afraid but you will be returning to them later for the summer"

"Then no"

Dumbledore leaned forward "you do not wish to spend Christmas with your family?"

"No"

"I am sure you will be missed."

Harry abruptly looked up at Dumbledore, he was making intense eye contact and Dumbledore did not look away.

The boy seemed to be scrutinizing him in a confused manner, a slight frown on his forehead as if trying to understand some puzzle.

_The boy looked up at him, "the headmaster isn't going to let me stay here for the summer." _

_Dumbledore bowed his head "I'm sorry" _

"_Can't you do anything?" _

"_I have already spoken to him, he will not be swayed" _

"_Please don't let him send me back" a tear trickled down Toms cheek, is young face looked up at Dumbledore with so much hope "I hate it there" _

_Dumbledore closed his eyes and sighed, "there is nothing more I can do" _

"_You could adopt me" _

_Dumbledore opened his eyes and found the young boy scrutinising him intensely, the tear was gone and in its place a calculating gaze that sent shivers down his spine. _

"_Tom…"_

"_You're the closest thing to a father I have ever had"_

"_But I am not."_

"_You might as well be, we spend much more time together than a normal teacher and student"_

"_I consider you in high regard Tom, you are a good friend"_

"_You are my last chance…"_

"_You could still be adopted by some one"_

_Toms laugh was bitter sounding "at my age? I have never herd of a fifteen year old being adopted, and besides I would not want to be adopted by some one else, there are very few that even as adults have ability's in magic like my own, I will not be the son of any one who is my lesser…"_

"_Lesser?"_

"_Yes lesser. I will accept no one less than you"_

"_You will not have to, I am no greater than any one else, your view of me is flattering but flawed" _

"_I know who you are better than you yourself! You are powerful but you do not use it! You have the ability to become the greatest wizard there ever was, to take this world and make it how it should be, how you want it to be! But you are to weak to do what is necessary! You are to weak to accept your superiority"_

"_I am superior to no one, power does not and never has equalled greatness, Tom you are starting to walk a very troubled road with me"_

_Tom stepped forward coldly "I consider you my family whether you want to be or not _Professor, _you are the only one in the world who is on par with myself, I will not lower myself to the level of the pathetic. We are two of a kind, our existence's are intertwined by what connects us"_

"_And what is that?"_

"_Power"_

"_Always power?"_

_Tom smirked at him "of corse for you connections are made though love, one day you will realise how ridiculous it is…"_

_Dumbledore closed his eyes sadly "Love is greater than all else"_

"_Love is pathetic and it weakens you"_

"_I am afraid we may have to agree to disagree" Dumbledore said, and moved to leave._

"_Will you agree to adopt me or not?" Tom asked one last time, his voice void of emotion._

_Dumbledore paused his head bowed "No" _

"_You will regret it Friend"_

_Dumbledore could only just here the treat as he walked away._

_But he did not realise what it meant. That Tom would seek to take away from Dumbledore what Dumbledore had denied him… a family._

"You do not think you will be missed?" Dumbledore asked

Harry returned his gaze to the floor.

How should he know, the Dursley's had not wanted him to leave for Hogwart's but they had also always said how much they didn't like him.

For some one to miss someone did that mean they had to like them?

"I don't know" he replied

"Why is it you want to return so badly Harry, if you do not know that you are missed… what is it that draws you home so strongly"

"Its where I belong"

"I am truly sorry Harry, the wishes of your parents must be respected"

* * *

**Authors note**: Thank you to all of my reviewers. It defiantly helps my motivation, it would for any one. 

I am going to make more of an effort to answer reviews. I have started to do so in my other story and am going to in this one also. I am going to start with reviews form chapter 9 and onwards but first one reviewer from chapter 8 who wrote a particularly long review and I think because of there effort I had been reply to them also!

Catwriter: you wrote a very long review! And I enjoyed reading it. Sirius will not be coming yet but will make an appearance. Harry and Michel will spend more time together in future. I feel sorry for Michel as well. I can't remember if any one else has ever said they felt sorry for Michel before but I'm glad that you did! Thank you heaps.

Now chapter 9 reviewers…

Ophite68: thank you very much. Yes I also prefer good to quick. But I am always aware of what it is like to wait for the next chapter of a story you like. I am glad you are enjoying it.

Flower123: I don't know whether its lucky his magic didn't explode or not, but you were right about Harry not being aloud to go home yet.

Bezzie: thank you. Spelling is difficult for me, thank you for the correction.

Also a thank you to: shannyauburn, Serpent91, Ania, Sister of Death, vincent 1875, SiriusRulez, lark lover, qaul1 and Aqua Mage.


	11. Snow!

**The Wails of a Lion**

Chapter 11: Snow!

_Harry Potter does not belong to me._

Warning: there will be spelling errors until this has been seen by the beta

* * *

"Ah Severus" Dumbledore said as the latter entered his office.

"You have been spending the most time with young Harry out of all of the stuff, you appear to have taken an interest in him?"

Snape gave a nod with his head and sat down in the chair opposite.

"Tell me truthfully, what do you think of his home life"

"What may I ask has spurred this curiosity?"

"I had a meeting with him just last night, the boy was asking to return home for good"

Snape's eyes narrowed "I have been keeping an eye on him since I first came across him in the dungeons. I did a quick spell to cheek his condition while he was sleeping one night"

"You have never mentioned this before"

"You did not ask"

"Go on"

"No sign of bruising or any thing that would point towards any physical abuse, there were signs that he had been recently quite ill, he was however malnourished, and at first I put that down to his just recovering form being ill, it appeared he had had several good meals recently at least, but I am now starting to wonder."

Dumbledore leaned forward "nether Lily nor James were practically short"

Severus nodded "it is very possible that the boy's size is a sign of long term malnutrition"

"If that is the case then it explains some of the unusualness of the boy"

Snape sneered, "the burning of witches and wizards"

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair "so he is being neglected and apparently emotionally abused, what do we do? Keep him here?"

"The prophecy mentions betrayal, people are not betrayed by there enemy's but by those they trust, look up to or love, if he stay's here we will be encouraging …attachments" Snape replied

"Attachments he is forming any way"

"His brother"

"And his friends" said Dumbledore

"Keeping him here for the summer when he wishes to leave might be unwise, he is not being abused physically, and if the Muggle's are neglecting him I suspect that they will not dear continue, have you not contacted them before to take the boy?"

Dumbledore nodded

"They fear you"

"Sadly"

Snape sorted "useful, if they fear you and they know the boy is returning to you at the end of the summer"

"You think they will treat him better?"

"They are more likely to fed him properly, and if not he his here for most of the year"

"And the emotional abuse"

"Time"

Dumbledore sighed, "I thought Harry was the lucky one"

"You have been blinded Albus, Potter is the lucky one"

"You must learn to tell the difference…"

"Am _I_ the one that needs to differentiate between two completely different boys? Or are you truly that blind"

"Severus…"

"Harry Potter and Tom Riddle are very different Albus, you are letting your emotions get in the way"

Dumbledore closed his eyes "I am trying to prevent making old mistakes"

Snape raised his eyebrows "By making new ones instead?"

* * *

Snow was falling out side, the first snow of the year.

Harry was particularly inattentive in his classes that day.

He was not often aloud out side during the winter; he had never played in the snow.

He enthusiastically rushed out of transfiguration at lunchtime and into the courtyard.

Ron and Hermione struggled to keep up "Harry what's wrong?" Hermione asked when she had caught up.

He was standing in the middle of the courtyard, just standing steering with an odd expression in his face.

"Nothing" he said smiling at her then leaped onto his hands and knees and ran his bear hands through the snow.

"Um what are you doing?" Ron asked his crouched friend.

"Playing in the snow" Harry replied seriously as he examined some snow closely in his hand.

Suddenly he laughed and rubbed it on his face.

Some near by 5th years had stopped and were looked at the crouched boy laughing and rubbing snow on himself as if he was odd, but Harry didn't notice.

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other.

"Snow!" Harry exclaimed and tossed some at Ron.

Ron stood still for a moment surprised, spiting snow form his mouth.

Harry watched him for a moment then began laughing; Hermione giggled her hand over her mouth.

A big grin covered Ron's mouth.

"Oh yeah Harry" he said and crouched down himself to roll up a ball of snow in his fist.

Harry didn't move instead he watched Ron intently.

Ron stood back up and walked so he was right above him, Harry just steered at him curiously.

"Snow fight!" Ron suddenly yelled and threw the snowball right in Harry's face then ran of to quickly make another.

Harry looked blankly for a moment but then another snowball hit him, this time from the other direction.

He turned to see Hermione smiling at him.

The three pummelled each other for minutes laughing and throwing and running.

"What is the meaning of this!"

They stopped and turned around.

Ron quickly dropped the snowball he was holding and Hermione started to brush the snow from her uniform.

Harry turned and steered at Snape not letting go of his own snowball.

He was like a big bat standing in the snow.

Several groups of students were watching now.

But Harry was having so much fun! More fun than ever!

His chest felt big and inflated and happy.

His mouth was sore from smiling and laughter.

And standing there in the middle of the white snow and cowering students stood Snape, he knew he should feel afraid but there was such high exhilaration inside of him.

His arm moved.

The snowball flew through the air.

And smashed all over Snape's robes.

By the look on his face the great bat had not been expecting it Harry realised.

He suddenly laughed so hard he thought he would burst.

It took him moments to realise tears were streaming down his red cheeks.

He was only vaguely aware of the courtyard of people all steering at him.

"Enough" Snape hissed and marched up to the hysterical boy.

He sized the boy by the arm "silence!"

The boy stopped for a moment and looked up at the enraged man.

Snape glared back at the green eyes of a currently immature and hyperactive child, and felt something in himself, like a distant ache, but quickly pushed it away.

It was then that Harry did notice all of the other students looking at him, but it just seemed so absurd, so ridiculous, and so funny…

An almightily snort erupted from his noise and he started to laugh again.

A sprinkle of barely suppressed giggles started around the courtyard and Snape sent them all a death glare before dragging the boy away by his arm.

* * *

A generation ago…

Lilly laughed at the look on Severus's face.

He wiped the snow form his face with his sleeve and looked at her like she was insane.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"It's called a snow fight," she said

"I know what it's called!" he barked at her.

She grinned in response and started to gather another.

"Don't you dare" he said putting his book away in his bag to protect it from his currently hyperactive friend.

"Dare? Isn't that the wrong thing to say to a Gryffindor?" she said and threw another one at him.

"Evens" he hissed and glared at her

She chuckled "yes professor?" her red hair messy, her green eyes laughing at him.

His lips suddenly turned into a lop-sided grin.

"You'll pay for that!" he said and graved some snow into both hands and flung it at her.

* * *

Harry found him self once again in Snape's office.

While he had been being dragged down into the dungeons by the clearly very angry Professor Harry's hummer, excitement and pure stupidity had warn off.

Regret did not quite explain how he was feeling.

He had felt so wild and excited and free and happy, when his arm had been graved it had sobered him for a moment but then everything had seemed so ridiculous!

He didn't know he was capable of feeling such a high followed so quickly by such a low.

He felt like the life had been sucked from his stomach.

The sick feeling he had been so used to returned.

Snape was facing away from him.

It was minutes before Snape said anything; Harry stood awkwardly feeling more and more anxious as time went by.

"You had a meeting with Dumbledore" Snape said suddenly although he did not move to turn around.

Harry took a step back.

"I thought I made it clear that the consequences would be severe should you attempt to leave again" his voice was low and filled with anger.

Suddenly Snape turned around and swiftly moved towards Harry.

Harry was frozen, he stopped breathing, he was not aware of his limbs, only Snape's movements.

"_Evil vial boy" His uncle yelled and whacked Harry around the face so that Harry was sent backwards to the ground._

He watched Snape's hand as if in slow motion, as it flung out towards him, instinctively he flinched back.

-------------------------------------------------

Snape marched up to the boy and shot out his arm to grasp his chin.

The boy was steering at him with wide eyes and noticeably flinched back just before he graved hold of his chin.

With his hand now firmly holding the boy he could feel the child shaking.

His old suspicions once again resurfaced.

"Look at me" he said

The boy's eyes shifted momentarily to his but then averted back to the ground.

"Are you deaf? I said look at me!" he hissed.

Harry's green eyes finally settled uncomfortably on his.

"_Legilimens_" he whispered.

* * *

A generation ago…

"Keep closed your eyes

Away from the scaring sun

Keep still my child

Feel my heart beet

My blood pumps with love

For my child so sweet"

Lilly finished the song and looked over at Severus who had his eyes closed.

He didn't move for a while after she had finished, but she felt so calm and still herself she was content.

Besides it was nice to see her friends face with out worry.

The way he was just then his head resting against her favourite tree by the lake was perfect.

"Hello Lilly"

She looked up to see James and his friends.

"Hello" she replied wearily

James was steering at her intently "why do you spend so much time with a slytherin?" he asked

"Severus is my friend"

"He's a dark wizard"

"Why, because his uniform is green or are you just jealous?" she snapped at him

James glared angrily at her.

She could see Severus out of the corner of her eye, his face had taken on a blank look and Lilly knew it was masking what ever he was truly feeling.

A snort of laughter came from the boy right beside James, Sirius Black "jealous of Snivellus? How ridiculous, James jealous of a greasy little slytherin!"

"He may be a slytherin but he's a lot nicer than any of you, would you listen to yourselves!" she stood up and began marching towards James.

She did not notice Severus standing awkwardly just behind her.

"Now leave us alone or I'm going to talk to Professor McGonagall about your harassment"

"What ever Evens" James said

He and his friends gave one last laugh and walked away.

Lilly knew she was red in the face. She was angry.

"Sorry about them" she said and turned and jumped a bit when she saw that Severus was right beside her, he was looking at her almost as intently as James had been just moment's before.

His dark coloured eyes steering at hers in a way she always found frustrating.

He gave nothing away about what he was thinking or feeling.

"How was I?" she asked

He did not answer for a few moments "you let them upset you far to easily"

"That's not what I meant and you know it"

"Your singing was satisfactory, but you still need more practice"

Lilly suddenly flashed him a smile of white teeth "your singing was _satisfactory_"

He did a small frown and sat back down pulled his backpack towards himself and graved the latest potions text he had borrowed from the library.

Lilly flopped down and lay on her back looking up through the trees great brunches she breathed in deeply.

"I love the spring," she said.

"I noticed" Severus smiled at her over the top of his book.

* * *

There was a terrible pressure behind his eyes… then…

_The small boy was curled up crying on the floor of the cupboard under the stairs._

_His little body was shaking._

_There were welts on the boys back._

_He was humming the tune to the lullaby his mum used to sing to him while the tears still slid silently down his cheeks_

_------------------------_

_The room was decorated for Christmas; there was a big tree and tinsel placed over the fireplace._

_A boy stood cleaning the window steering longingly out at some other children having a snow fight._

_The sounds of their laughter could be herd clearly from where Harry stood._

_------------------------_

"_Foul evil little brat" the women said and slapped the boy around the face._

_A tear escaped and slid down his cheek._

_Suddenly she slapped him again, this time harder._

"_Stop it!" she growled._

_Harry quickly wiped his face on his sleeve and concentrated on preventing any other tears appearing._

"_Do it all again" she said and threw the rag at him "and this time scrub harder" she turned away leaving Harry to scrub the garage floor of its oil stains._

_------------------------_

_Harry ran outside into the back yard, rain pouring down on his face._

_He was turning around and around his arms outstretched humming the tune he could only just remember._

_The wind was turning around him._

_His eyes were closed._

_He could not see the leaves being thrown around him._

_There was a sudden scream from inside the house._

_But Harry was caught up in his world of wind._

_A big fat man came running out._

_He paused for a moment with his mouth open before lunging forward and graving the boy by his arm._

_He threw the child to the ground; the wind gave one last powerful blow before coming to a standstill._

_There was now just still rain, and a man glaring down at a cowering boy._

"_Thought you would sneak out side while we were out boy?" he bent down and whispered in Harry's ear._

_The boy began to push him self-away but the man got a hold of his arm again and yanked him to his feet before dragging him back towards the house._

_------------------------_

Harry felt his world come back into focus.

He was shivering.

He could feel his blood through his body pounding.

Snape had not let go of him.

He was steering hard at him.

What had the man done to him? Had he seen what he had seen also?

"That tune you were humming, what was it?" he finally asked

"I… I'm not really sure; I can sort of remember it… I'm not sure where from and…sometimes when its windy" He fell silent.

"Sometimes when its windy what!" Snape asked tightening his grasp.

"Its like the wind is humming it," he said meekly.

Snape let go of his face suddenly as if he was touching something foul or frightening.

He took several steps back his eyes never leaving Harry.

Harry shifted his weight from foot to foot his eyes fixed on the floor.

"Come" Snape said suddenly and swept from the room.

Harry ran to try and keep up.

When Snape came to a sudden halt Harry nearly ran right into him.

The professor turned and glared at him "wait here" he said

Snape went into his classroom where his 7th year class had just arrived.

Harry peered around and watched as Snape wrote some instructions on the board.

"I will be back at the end of class to cheek that you have all completed the set work to a satisfactory standard" he said and marched back to were Harry stood waiting.

He pushed the boy forward.

The walked quickly up and out of the castle.

Harry thought of asking what was happening but kept quiet.

They marched through the courtyard out into the hill side then down towards the lake.

They stopped by a tree.

Snape turned and looked at him.

"Close your eyes" he said

Harry frowned "why?"

"10 points from gryffindor… at this rate Gryffindor will be in the negative, the single lowest point score in the schools history achieved single headedly by a selfish little first year" he sneered.

Harry closed his eyes his hands clenched angrily into fists.

"That memory in your guardians garden. Do what you did then"

He remembered how it felt.

How the wind was all around him.

How he could feel it… and here it.

How calm he had felt until his uncle had arrived.

He didn't feel calm though.

He felt angry and upset and afraid.

But then a gust of wind flew by his ear.

He latched onto it.

It swirled around him again.

It was humming.

There was a women's voice.

He reached out his hands.

She was everywhere.

She was singing but he couldn't tell what the words were, it was too unclear.

The wind was turning into beautiful colours, emerald green and red.

------------------------

Snape watched as the wind was starting to pick up.

The boy's fists were slowly releasing.

A small smile had appeared on his face.

His arms rose as if he was reaching for something or someone.

The wind blew stronger.

Then Harry began to hum, just like he had in the garden.

The wind was wailing around them both now, small pieces of snow were being picked up by the wind and spun around.

Snape took a small step towards the boy, and closed his own eyes.

The child's voice was high as he had yet to reach the age where his voice had broken.

For a moment with his eyes closed it was like he was back there, with her, in that time and place where the world had seemed perfect.

But reality was harsh.

He opened his eyes, and Lilly was not there, instead it was her son, a small replica of James.

He felt anger surge though him and took a deep breath to push the feelings away.

Suddenly the boys face screwed up in concentration.

------------------------

Harry could here a boy crying.

He couldn't make out whom.

Couldn't tell where he was.

Something was wrong.

The wind was there with him, in his ears.

He needed to ask what was happening, and why, but he didn't know how.

"Help me" he heard the boy's words as if echoed in a big building.

"Save him" the singing voice of a woman fluttered past him.

"How? What's happening?" he asked but there was no reply.

Then he could here it in the wind, footsteps.

They were heavy and horrible sounding.

They were dark.

They were coming towards him.

Suddenly he felt a horrible fear.

The red and green had disappeared; instead the winds colours were all turning to darkness.

He tried to get away.

He forced his eyes open.

There was a strong gust of wind all around him, snow was being thrown around, and it was as if he was suddenly in the middle of a blizzard.

He could see the dark robes of Snape through the snow.

But still the footsteps kept coming.

"HELP! " he screamed to Snape "HELP ME!"

He ran towards the man.

Snape was moving towards him he could see his shape just beyond the fastest torrent of wind.

He could here the man was screaming something at him.

But his voice was being carried away unlike the footsteps.

There was a horrible stinging pain in his forehead.

A horrible voice calling his name.

Then he felt himself falling.

The snow was cold on his face.

Then all was black.

------------------------

The wind was no longer in a single gust instead it seemed to be lashing out.

The boys frown and deepened.

"How? What's happening?" he suddenly asked.

Then all the colour left Harry's face.

Something wasn't right.

Snape made to move forward and grave the boy but the wind lashed out at him blowing him over.

He righted him self and tried again but he could only get so far before the wind became too strong.

The boy had started to scream.

He felt his own panic.

This had never happened before to either his mother or Lilly, he had never been unable to reach them.

He had to reach the boy.

"HEEEELP, HEP MEEEE" he could here the wind blown words of the boy's screams for help.

"LOOK AT ME" he screamed back "FOCUS ON ME" he needed to get the boys concentration away from the wind.

The boy was trying to reach him; he reached out for him also.

The boy fell.

The wind stopped.

He rushed forward and knelt by the boy.

There was blood running down his face.

Picking him up he turned and ran back to the castle.

* * *

There was fear and sadness and a flash of green light then Michel's eyes flew open.

He couldn't remember falling asleep.

He pushed himself up of the couch where he had been reading a book Albus had assigned to him.

Slowly he made his way over to the window and opened it for some fresh air.

He felt it enter and he felt refreshed almost immediately.

He smiled as the cold air swam by him humming in his ears comforting him.

He looked down and saw something black moving thought the snow.

Then as it got closer he could make out Snape running, carrying something… some one he realised.

"Harry!" he said and turned and ran for the door.

His brother was hurt.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

This chapter is a bit shorter than my more resent one's for this story. Sorry.

Any way…

CatWriter: I really enjoyed reading your review! I agree totally with nearly everything you said! I laughed at the part about kicking Dumbledore's 150-year-old arse. I almost feel like I should review your review since it was so long! So here goes: brilliant piece of writing, I really enjoyed it! Can't wait for more!

Alex: thank you for your review. Not looking at some one can look like you are choosing to ignore them I think. The reason why Dumbledore went to that reason is because he was convinced that Harry would be like Tom. He saw what he wanted to see.

Snape's not a practically nice person with Harry… But better some one than no one…

Michel can be arrogant and selfish and a bit of a brat, but he is capable of kindness…

Bsum1: thank you very much for the offer, I currently do have a Beta but she is very busy. I am going to try and get hold of her soon and if she is to busy I will send you an e-mail or something! Thank you again!

Also thank you to the following wonderful people: Olaf74, Ali-chan et Vani-chan, Obsessive Child, dragongirljun, ARROWED (interesting review! I had not thought of it like that before), windlg, Lord of the Trees, flower123, rellenh, scardi, vincent1875, RRW, Wolven Spirits, Tara-Yo, Bezzie, FrostyAKF, Nymoue, Serpent91, dexterZ, SiriusRulez.


End file.
